Johns secret
by Welisarne
Summary: Sam has a vision of a woman dying. It turns out John had a big secret! First story, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

SPoV:

My dreams where Jess was alive and we were happy together are suddenly terminated. Now I see a young woman with a child about two years old. They were so happy playing and dancing around their home. Late at night, when the child is sleeping I immediatly know that something is wrong as the lights in the house were blinking. I tried to warn the woman not to go in the childs room, but of course it was pointless – it was a dream she couldn't see me.

She walked in the room, but someone was already there. A man was standing infront of the crib the child was sleeping in.

»Who are you« she screamed at the unknown man . »What are you doing here?«

She was scared, you could see it on her face. The man turned and all I could see was bright yellow eyes, the rest of the man was hidden in the shadow. All of a sudden the woman was pined to the wall and was being pushed up to the ceilling. I knew now who this man was – it was the same thing that killed my mom and Jess. And now all I can do is watch helpless as it kils this woman in the same way.

»He should have known better« he speaks. »He thought he could hide you from me. That he was smarter than me. He thought wrong.« he smiles in the creepiest smile I have ever seen, and that is saying alot.

She clearly does not know what is happening or who he is talkin about that much was obvious.

He sneered at her » Oh, don't you play dumb with me Isabella. You know who I'm talking about.«

All the wile he was talking the woman that is still pined to the ceilling and I know now that her name is Isabella is shaking her head crying silently and sneaking worried glances to the small boy who is now awake and sitting quietly in his bed.

"John Winchester, you stupid bitch! Your husband!" it was the first time his face showed emotion and it was a scarry sight. "Why he married you and had another kid I will never know, when he had all he needed in hid other two boys."

Isabella was still shaking her head, she did not want to believe this man but at the same time she knew it was the truth. "John never spoke of his past. I didn't know he had a family. I'm sorry" a sob escaped her. " What are you going to do to us? Please, please don't hurt my baby! Not Charlie, please!"

As she was pleading with the monster below her a cut was begining to form on her abnomen and she started to bleed heavily. The fire is startin go burn underneath her and just before the flames consumed her she screamed " John!"

I woke up soaked in sweat and out of breath I immediately got out of bed and started packing wile yelling at Dean to wake up.

"Dude, I'm trying to sleep here. What is your problem?" Dean muttered in to the pillow.

"I had a dream man. This dream, it felt real Dean, we have to check it out."

"Check what out? What are you talking about? You're making no sense." He was at least awake now.

"Do you think it's posible that dad got remarried?" I can see his eyebrows rising.

"What!? No!" Dean denied, but I could see it on his face he wasn't sure. He hasn't seen dad in years, they kept in tuch over the phone but they haven't seen each other. Dean thought it was because dad was hunting somethin really bad, but now it dosen't seem so.

"Okey, look, this is gonna sound crazy, but dad has a new wife and I think they are in danger.«

»Why would you think that?« Dean asked »It was just a dream, dude. You need to chil.«

»You just got to trust me on this, okay?« I was trying to convince him without actually telling him I have visions.

" Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trust you? Yeah. You got to give me a little bit more than that.«

» I can't really explain, it is all.«

»Well, tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do.«

»I have these nightmares.« I state the obvious.

»Yeah, I noticed.«

Oh well, time to come clean I gues. I so didn't want to do this. »And sometimes they come true.«

»Come again?«

»Look, Dean I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened.« I confessed.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Sam.«

»No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, And I didn't do anything 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about this woman and she dies, Dean. She dies the same way mom and Jess did, Dean. This can not be a coincidence!«

Dean got to his feet and started to pace around. » I don't know, man.«

»What do you mean you dont know. There was a man there he told her that dan shouldn't have tried to hide them. She has a son, Dean. A son - with dad. And the man said dads name – John Winchester, we have to at least go and see what…«

Dean cut me off »All right, just slow down,would you? I mean, first you're telling me that you've got this Shining and then you tell me that dad has another son?«

»Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.«

» I know we do.« Dean sighed

» Okey, say I believe this dream of yours, do you know where this chick lives?«

» Yeah. Lawton, Oklahoma.« I didn't know how I knew this, I just did.

» We should get going then, check the town out before dark. There is always the chance that this is a trap.«

» I know I'm sorry, I just feel like we sould at least try and help them , especialy if they really are our brother and step mom.«

» Yeah, well….lets roll.« with that Dean was out off the motel room and in the Impala.

» Come on, Sammy hurry it up!« I just laughed and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

With that we were off trying to save a part of our own family we didn't even know about.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

**I love Supernatural and I was watching seson 1 last week and got an idea I just had to write down. I hope you like it ;)**

**This story starts way after New moon (the Cullens never came back) and in SPN seson 1 episode 9 – Home.**

**Please know that english is not my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes!**

**DPoV:**

We were in the midlle of nowhere Oklahoma I was getting itchy whithout a hunt, but after the whole bug incident last week I think Sammy deserved some time off.

I was having the most wonderfull dream staring me and an amazingly curvy blonde girl when Sammy started screaming at me to wake up.

No way in hell am I waking from this hot, so _hot_ dream. I don't want to!

Oh, come on Sam shut up I'm having great dreams.

No, Baby don't leave…. Ah, shit no! Stop fading, you hear me! Crap I lost her. Damn it Sam!

When Sam started to explain his »visions« or whatever I was in shock even more so when he told me dad had a whole new family. What the hell! This is all so fucked up! It can't be true, it just can't. But Sammy obviously believed his dream, so I will give him the benefit of the doubt.

It's not like I expected dad to live a life of celibacy, really the man deserved some happines in his life and mom was dead for twenty years already I just wished he included Sammy and I in his new life, his new family. That was painfull, he didn't need us he had a new son.

So here we are Sam and I in the impala on the road to Lawton.

"So this chick..."

"Isabella" Sam interupted me.

"Aha, whatever." Rolling my eyes, like I care " Isabella then, she's dads wife and they have a kid together?"

" Yeah, so it would seem."

" I'm thinking before you marry a girl or a guy you should at least meet the rest of his familiy. How come we never met her, hell we didn't even know about her?! What, didn't she want to meet us, get to know us?" I was seriously pissed! How dare she tear us apart!

"Yeah, well you see Dean I don't think she knew about us."

I just scoffed.

"No, Dean I'm serious. The way she looked when the yellow eyed man told her about Johns other sons I could practically feel the shock and disbelief rolling off of her. She even said she was sorry, that she didn't know. I don't know man I believed her." Sam was still pale but better than before. Then again seing a woman being killed the same way his girlfriend died just a few months ago would fuck with anyones mind.

Shit I just can't go over the fact that Sammy has nightmares that come true. But I'll deal with that later, got to sort my priorities. Dying women first all other things can wait for now.

We arrived at Lawton in the late afternoon and found Isabellas and dad I guess house with no problem. It was like Sammy had some sort of weird GPS in his head all I had to do was to follow his directions. It was a nice house a place you could call home. I always said that a white picked fence was not my thing but that was kind of a lie. I did want the apple pie life but I needed to hunt. There is a difference between a want and a need.

While I was having these deep thoughts a pretty woman with a toddler in a stroller passed us where we were sitting in the Impala waiting and turned towards the house we were watching. This was my dads wife? She looks so young, my age.

" She seems nice." Sam commented.

I just nodded it made no sense to me. What did dad see in her? She was just a kid versus him. What do they have in common? Sure she was pretty but that was it.

I stopped myself with that and almost laughed out loud. I was being a dick. I'm sitting here judging a woman I have not even met, not once. All I had was a glance out the window a quick look and as Sam said she seemed nice. I was just being a dick because I was hurt, but that was all on dad. Sam said Isabella didn't know, that she was clueless I really should stop being so judgemental.

As the evening progressed we watched Isabella and our baby brother (god that sounds weird) play, sing and dance around the house. She was a really good mom, I kind of felt jealous that he had such a good mom while Sam and I didn't have a childhood at all. Again I stopped that stupid train of thought, that little boy has a good chance to end up raised like we were. He is going to lose his mom if we won't be able to help. I can't let that happen! I will not let him watch that thing kill his mom like that. Not now, not ever! I refuse to let that happen!

I will help him, help them both. That little boy was my baby brother just like Sammy he was my responsibility. Nothing and no one will stand in my way to get them both out of that house safe and sound.

Isabella put my baby brother (I don't even know his name, does Sam?) to sleep and started to clean up the toys they played with during the evening.

Time passed slowly while we watched Isabella drink a beer in her living room and doing something on her lap top. We were just waiting for something to happen it was getting kind of late and I was starting to doubt it was going to be tonight. I didn't doubt Sams dream anymore the evidence was in front of me I couldn't deny it.

Then there it was a flicker of a light. If I weren't looking for it I would miss it, it was fast and so short that for a second I questioned it my self. But then there it was again and again until all the lights are flickering like crazy and Isabella got up from the couch to look around her home. I'm sure she was very confused, normal people don't usually connect flickering lights with evil only people like us, people like me and Sammy or dad – a hunter would know a thing like that.

We were running towards her front door as fast as we could I saw it on Sams face he was scared for them, hell so was I. He tried to talk me into going in the house earlier in the evening he said we could introduce our selves I told him he was crazy and that was the end of that conversation.

I picked open the lock and just opened the door when we heard her yell out " Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Now Sam panicked I'm guessing this is from his dream and almost flew up the stairs he ran so fast and I was just a step behind him. I was at the top of the stairs and Sam was already at a door, probably the kids room since that is where it is supposed to go down.

A gun shot sounded through the house but Sam hasn't shot at all his shot gun was still propped up in his arms.

As I looked in the room I see a man with weirdly yellow eyes standing by a crib and a woman standing in front of us with a gun in her hands. Well, I know now where the shooting sound came from. She was like mother bear protecting her young, all I can say is Wow. I am amazed.

Freaky fact was the man disappeared in to thin air while we were just standing there stunned. I guess she didn't need our help after all.

" Well, now I see what dad saw in you!" I probably should not have said that because now a very protective mama turned toward us the gun still in her hands.

Ups!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing !**

**I love Supernatural and I was watching seson 1 last week and got an idea I just had to write down. I hope you like it ;)**

**This story starts way after New moon (the Cullens never came back) and in SPN seson 1 episode 9 – Home.**

**Please know that english is not my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes!**

**BPoV:**

As I was walking home from day care I thought about how good my life turned out. I can sincerely say I am happy. I went from a socially awkward teenager to a self-sufficient young adult and from that to where I am now: a wife, a mother and of course an owner of a Cafe. To think that I almost thrown all away for a moody forever teenaged vampire.

When Edward left me in the woods all broken and alone I thought I will never love again. Ha! But then again I thought that I will die without him, that the world ended. Yet it didn't, nothing in the world changed except me. In time I grew up, I grew stronger. I was a better me.

I fell in and out of love a few more times after Edward I got my heart broken and I broke hearts but I was older and I understood that that was just the way life goes. You win some you lose some.

But the love of my life was still waiting for me I knew that. And it came in the form of one John Winchester he was undeniably the one I knew it when I first saw him.

I have just moved in to town and opened my Cafe when he came in to my life and my Cafe for breakfast. He was so handsome and strong and sexy I forgot how to speak for a minute I just stood there staring at him and he was staring right back at me, a costumer in the next booth broke our moment when he asked for more coffee.

So John ordered eggs and bacon and I was in love his voice was husky and deep, the man was sex on legs. When he paid his bill he gave me a sexy grin that melted my panties and asked me out. A year after our first date we were married. It still feels like a dream.

I got pregnant soon after we got married, we named our son Charlie after my dad that died for me, because of me.

Now here we are four years after our first encounter and we are still just as happy and just as in love as we were then.

God I miss John when he's gone, he travels a lot since he is a traveling sales agent so that is a bit hard as his job takes him all over the US and we don't have as much time together as we would want to but we make do.

When Charlie went to bed I grabbed a beer and curled on the couch with my lap top and wrote John an e – mail with an attached video of Charlies week. This is something I do every week John is away just so he doesn't miss too much of growing up and John sends them back just as often so Charlie doesn't forget how his daddy looks, I laughed my ass off when he said that.

What the hell is wrong with the electricity? Are all the light bulbs dying on me at the same time? That is kind of weird. And completely impossible.

And what in the fuck was that noise? Here it was again, I definitely heard a thump and I think it came from Charlies room. Thump again, that's it I'm getting my dads gun. A girl can never be to careful, especially when her husband isn't home and she has something so very precious like Charlie in the house.

I slowly and quietly approached Charlies bedroom my gun at ready I was expecting everything and nothing at once. I knew noises were not my imagination but I dearly hoped they weren't real.

" Who are you? What are you doing here?" I can not believe this shit, there was a man in my babys room. The place where he sleeps, how in the world is he supposed feel safe here now? The man by Charlies crib slowly turned toward me and Oh my god his eyes were yellow! Yellow not gold or amber like the Cullens but bright yellow. What the fuck? I didn't think, I don't think my brain had the capability to even work but my hands raised the gun by themselves and fired the gun. As soon as the shot rang through the room my brain was back and functional I was thinking clearly as ever and I knew, I knew I shot the strange bastard. My dad made sure I never missed a target but this guy wasn't even fazed I was going to shoot him a second time when he disappeared. Like a magician one second he was there and poof he's gone. Ta-da! Shit, I think I'm gonna faint.

" Well, now I see what dad saw in you!"

The hell! Fatigue immediately gone - like it never happened. Just how many people are in my home tonight? I trained my gun at them and cocked the hammer if I have to kill half the town to protect my baby, so be it.

" Woah, lady put the gun down. We wont hurt ya." The smaller of the two men in my hallway said.

"Right you say that like you aren't in my house! Like I have not just seen a man disappear!" I still had my gun trained at them as I moved while talking so I was standing between Charlie and the men in the doorway.

" Isabella, your name is Isabella right?" The taller one asked. They knew my name, these people knew where we lived what our names were, they knew everything about us. Oh, god what about John, is he ok? If Charlie and I got out of this alive how will I find John. I was getting hysterical and it showed, my hands were shaking.

" How do you know that? What do you want from us? This is not helping your chances off survival you know." I'm seriously freaking out now I don't know how long I can keep it together but I have to stay strong for Charlie.

" I promise we won't hurt you Isabella."

" Bella, it's Bella I hate being called Isabella." That was the one thing that never changed about me.

" OK then Bella." The man smiled he looked a bit familiar like I know him from somewhere but for the life of me I couldn't remember where. " Now put the gun down, please."

" I...I can't." And I literally couldn't. I was just frozen I stood there shaking like a leaf but I could not make my arms drop the gun.

" What do you mean you can't! Just put the gun down it's not that hard." He obviously wasn't the sensitive of the two, asshole.

" Shut up Dean, she's obviously in shock." The taller one snapped " My name is Sam that's Dean there, he's my older brother."

As he was talking he was walking slowly toward me with his arms in front of him. I heard a sob and in took me a second or two to realize it came from me.

" Careful Sammy." I heard from the man at the door.

" It's Ok, everything is Ok now Bella. Give me the gun." Sam finally reached me and gently pried the gun from my shaking fingers and stuffed it under his belt. I don't know why I trust these two, but I do. And I'm so thankful to Sam that he put the gun somewhere Charlie can't reach it.

As soon as the gun was out of my hands I collapsed. I don't know when Dean moved but I never fell to the ground Deans arms were around me holding me up. Now that he was closer and not in the shadow he looked familiar too. Where do I know them from?

Dean helped me out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen while I kept mumbling " Charlie, where's Charlie?" it was all I could think of.

" Shhh, Charlie's right behind us, Sam has him don't you worry" I gues he wasn't such an asshole afterall.

I have not fealt this weak and helpless since I was eighteen, since Edward and the rest of the Cullens left me in an unknown world all alone. I'm just as scared now as I was then when I realized that I'm just a small girl in a world I don't fully understand, a world of vampires and as I later found out werewolves, there has to be something more out there. Tonight I got proof to that, that man in Charlies bedroom was not human he was no vampire either.

As I came back from my head where apearantly I was lost for quite a while I was sitting at my kitchen bar and Dean was standing infront of me wawing his hand in my face and Sam was standing on the side with Charlie in his arms telling Dean to have patience. I guess they were woried about me, they're so sweet.

I smiled a sad smile at Dean » I'm OK just thinking, I'll be fine.«

I got up and took Charlie from Sam and put him in his high chair and gave him some toys so we could talk in peace. In no time my toddler was playing and laughing at his toys.

» You gus want a beer? I pesonaly would prefer something stronger.« I laughed weakly grabed a bottle of Jack and three glasses. Sam declined my offer of hard liquor and chose the beer instead, Dean agreed. John and I don't usually drink anything stronger than beer so I almost choked on the Jack when it went down my throat but it worked I immediately felt calmer.

" So, what the he...heck is going on?" I stopped my self in the last second from swearing Can't swear infront of the two year old as much as you would want to that would be wrong. " Start talking, fast."

" Where do we start?" Dean asked.

" Hm, how about the start. Like why the f... the world you're in my house?" This will be hard today, not swearing im so stresed I could shame a sailor.

Dean laughed a little, an awkward laugh and cut a look toward Charlie who was completely oblivious to what was around him.

Sam scratched the back of his head. "You see Isabella..." He stopped when he caught my 'You call me that again I'll kill you' look. " Ahh. Bella I ment Bella that was not the begining."

My eyebrows rose almost to my hair line. Ok, then.

" You see I have this visions sometimes." I spit out the water i was sipping, that's embarrassing. Grabing the dish cloth I wiped the water and spit off the bar my face was flaming, It's been a while since I blushed so hard. Dean was laughing so hard I thought his brain is going to explode.

" Really Dean, it wasn't that funny." I tried to collect my self can't do that with a guy laughing like a hyena.

" Hah! That was exaclly how I felt when he fist told me. If I had something in my mouth I would've spit it out too." He was still chuckling I guess I can see the funny side now, but still it's not _that_ funny. I smiled anyway.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But I'm being serious here. Like I said I have visions sometimes and I saw you get killed in a dream last night by that man."

I blinked once, twice I heard the words I knew deep inside me he was right the man would have killed me I saw it on his face he was evil I just didn't want to believe it.

" Why? Why would someone want to hurt me? I don't have anything valuable in the house. It makes no sense, there was probably a mistake the wrong house or something." I don't know how but I knew that it wasn't a mistake we were the target. He intended to kill us not our next door neighbor.

" You changed some things when you decided to take a gun with you but I'm guessing the motive was the same. The man mentioned a name in my dream, John Winchester?"

Oh, God! " That's my husband. Do you think he's alright? I should call him." I was getting up from my chair I was dizzy again.

" I'm sure he's alright." Dean gruffly said, he sounded angry. " Look do you have a picture of your husband, maybe it's not the same guy we're thinkig?"

" Um, yeah they're in the living room I'll get one." I went to the living room weirdly I didn't feel bad leaving Charlie alone with them, men I just met half an hour or so ago.

I took the latest picture of John I had from the mantel it was a beautiful picture and it brought a smile on my face despite the stress this evening seeing John with Charlie always melts me. This picture was taken a couple of weeks ago on Charlies second birthday. Charlie was on Johns lap and I was sitting next to them with Jonhs arm around my sholders. We looked so happy and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that was about to change.

When I arrived back to the kitchen I gave Dean the picture and watched the blood drain out of his face.

" It's dad alright." He said and passed the picture to Sam.

Wait, what? " Say what again? What are you talking about?" Calm down Bella, relax it's just a misunderstanding. Yes, that's it an honest mistake John just probably looks alot like their dad, no need to panic.

" This man, John Winchester – he's our father." Sam told me slowly like I was a child who didn't understand math or something.

" No, he's not." I was on full denial. John would never do that, ever. But they did look familiar and now with Johns picture infront of me I could see the resemblance. " Oh god, please tell me he doesn't have a nother wife hidden somewhere too." I gave up pretending it wasn't true the evidence was in the faces of these young men infront of me in Deans smile and Sams eyes.

" No, our mom died when I was a baby." Sam smiled sadly.

" Then why hasn't he told me? I don't understand, why?" tears were streaming down my face.

They didn't have an answer. " He hasn't told me about you either." Dean frowned.

I was confused "But he told Sam?"

" Ah, no. Sam' s been in college, he and dad haven't spoken in a while."

The hel? Just because the kid was at collage they lost tuch?

" Never mind, you'll find out sooner or later I'm not exacly dads favorite." Sam was bitter and who could blame him. It was like he was speaking from far away or like I was under water.

I coud feel my heart beating out of my chest my palms were sweating and my sight became blurry – darknes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**SpoV:**

Thankfully I was seated next to Bella so when I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head I easily cought her so she didn't fall off the bar stool. I picked her up and carried her to the living room where I put her on the couch the poor woman had a long and hard day behind her. Dean came behind me and brought Charlie with him, that was a suprise I didn't thik he even knew how to hold a small child like that.

" Mommy?" a small voice said and I just realized this is the first time Charlie spoke since we were here and we were here for an hour already. He lighly tapped Deans cheek " Mommy sleepy?"

" Yeah, kiddo. Your mommy just needs a little nap. She'll be up soon, you'll se." Dean conforted him. The small boy noded a serious expression on his face. He was a really adorable kid with dads eyes and Bellas hair.

Bella started to stir and opend her eyes I was standin infront of the couch looking down at her when she saw me she muttered "God, I was hopping it was all a fucked up dream."

Dean laughed " And you don't know even the half of it!"

Tears were in her eyes again I felt really sorry for her. Her whole marrige was based on a lie, that can't be easy to accept.

Both Dean and I could see she was about to break apart we saw people do it on daily bases so Dean took things in his hands. I saw him he was about to give Bella his no nonsense I'm a bastard but I know your hurting speach. He put Charlie in my arms and steped towards Bella.

" Look I know your hurt with what dad did and all but we don't have time for your pity party right now." Bella was looking up at him with her mouth wide open " You and Charlie are in danger here you need to pack the necessities and then we need to leave this town, do you understand?"

" Danger from who, you never told me. Where are we supoused to go, this is our home. And what about the Cafe I can't just pack up and leave, this is our life!" She was getting hysterical again.

" Bella don't be stupid! You know that wasn't an ordinary man in Charlies bedroom, you know this! Normal people don't just disapear! Now you need to put on your big girl pants and take you and your son out of a dangerous situation. We'll talk more in the car."

Wow Dean was already protective of them I knew it would happen sooner or later but it suprised me it was this soon he knew Bella and Charlie for a couple of hours, hell yesterday he didn't even know they existed. To Dean familiy is everything but for him familiy usualy ment dad, me, Bobby and him now he adopted Charlie and Bella into his familiy.

Deans speach worked, it got to her. Bella straightened her spine and sat up took a deep breath and noded. When she stood she was calm and collected.

" Watch Charlie for a minute." She said and quickly left the room. We heard her moving around upstairs.

" You didn't have to be so mean Dean."

" It worked, didn't it?" he was not going to apologise for doing what he thought was right and we both knew it.

Twenty minutes later Bella was back in the kitchen with a duffel bag and a backpack she took a plastic bag from a cabinet and opened the fridge. She emptied a whole shelf from the fridge in to the plastic bag. Dean and I just looked at each other, what is she doing? Bella closed the fridge grabed Charlies sippy cup from the counter and passed the three of us standig in the kitchen doorway like idiots with our mouths open, well me and Dean Charlie looked like didn't have a care in the world wich he probably didn't since he was two. I kind of envied that about him.

I turned just in time to see Bella pull her hand bag from the coat rack then she stoped at the front door.

"Well then boys, lets go."

Huh, I think I like her. She's cool.

**DPoV:**

"Well then boys, lets go."

I think I just stood there for a minute or two. I was shocked, shocked I tell you. She went from falling apart to bad ass in thirty seconds. The last I was expected after my preaching fit was this kind of action. I thought she was gonna bitch me out or slap me or something like that but this is what we got, not that I'm complaining!

She really is something –my step mother. Wow that sounds weird. But I have to say I like the woman even if she is a little young she's tough as nails. The kind of woman my father needs, I'm so mad at the bastard for hiding them from us.

My baby brother Charlie, just the tought of him made me smile when I held him in my arms it made me feel so much hope. Hope for us as a familiy, hope for the future that we will get this thing that is threatening Bella and Charlie. But most of all Charlie made me feel I could do this too, have a familiy of my own. I just need to find the right girl.

Bella is already standing outside with a car seat, you know the one for kids. I don't know if my baby can handle that thing it looked sharp. It's gonna cut her up.

" Bella you know the car seats are leather, my car's fragile..." I was cut off with Bellas eyebrows rising to her hair line, she had a full bitcface on now. Oh –oh.

" Do you think I care about a car when my childs safety is in question?"

I guess not. She's right, Charlie first. But just to be safe for my baby too I'll put a blanket under that monstrosity that is a car seat.

That was what I did, Bella gave me some strange looks and Sammy laughed his head off but in the end both Bella and I were happy and the car seat was straped in the car. I am awesome!

" Chawlie sleepy." He was rubbing his eyes with his litlle fists. Poor litlle dude, he was woken up hours ago and he has been such a champ.

" I know baby, you're such a good boy. Dean and Sam are going to take us on a litlle vacation, see your chair in the car. You're going to sleep in the car today, okey?" Bella comforted him as she straped him in his seat.

" Doky?" What is he saying? I am gonna need to brush up on my baby talk.

Bella pulled a plush donkey out of the backpack. " I have your Donkey right here, like mommy would leave Donkey home alone." She made it sond like the toy was real, I have to say it was kind of cute.

We piled in the car and took off. We weren't driving for more than ten minutes when Bella made her move.

" So what was he, the man in my house?" I saw in the rear weiw mirror that Charlie was fast asleep holding his Doky against him. » I didn't want Charlie to hear whatever it is you have to say.« smart move, I didn't want tim to hear it either.

»I don't know exactly what that was, but I'm guessing it was a demon." I cut Sam a look. How does he know that?

"You sure man?"

" Say what!" Bella almost gave me a heart attack, she yelled directly in my ear. " A demon? Like demon as in hell and the devil. Things like that?"

Sammy nodded.

" You can not be serious!"

I understood her disbelief, the situation tonight was already completly insane, the kind of they make movies out off. Now when she knows what goes bump in the night, well it's on a whole new level of crazy.

Suddenly things got deadly quiet I thought she fainted again. When I checked on her she was wide awake with a thoughtfull expression on her face.

" Makes sense." She muttered silently. Huh, wonder what that's about. I'll leave it alone for now.

" So, a demon you think, but you're not sure." It wasn't question it was a statement. Bella was taking this way too well. " What else is out there?"

" Usually if there's a legend it probably exsists." Simple and to the point, way to go Sammy.

" Okey, you know what I'm totally exhausted. Today I found out my marrige is a lie and that I have two step sons that I never knew about and that Charlies and my life is in danger. I'll worry about monsters and such tomorow. Is that OK with you?"

With our approval Bella leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. My respect for this small woman was growing by the minute.

Sam called Bobby ahead, so he would know we're coming - with guests. Plus if we're being honest I was kind of curios if he knew anything.

Turned out Booby didn't know either. Dad hid Bella and Charlie from everyone, even the man he considered his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**BPoV:**

I slowly woke from my fitful sleep. There was silence in the car so I knew Charlie was still asleep. I made no move and kept my breathing slow, pretending I was sleeping. I needed to think.

What in the hell happened? In the last twenty four hours my life has turned to shit. Yesterday everything was perfect, I had a happy life. Well, I _thought_ my life was perfect, apparently life did not agree.

My husband lied to me, since the day I met him. How can I ever trust a word that comes out of his mouth now? How can I forgive him? Can I even forgive him? What else did he lie about?

Why hasn't he told me about Dean and Sam? Was he scared I won't want him if I knew he had children already? I wouldn't have cared.

Or was he afraid of a different thing all together?

Was he ashamed of me and Charlie? God I hope not, that was one scenario I couldn't handle. But what if?

I have to prepare for everything.

I lost everyone I loved when I was eighteen, all because I selfishly thougt my self in love with a vampire. Is history repeating it self? Will I lose everyone now encluding my own life and child because I love John? That thought terrified me. Was I cursed? Was I destined to be fucked over by love? Just when I think I can not be happier I have the rug pulled under me.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp I startled, hopefully it looked like I just woke up with Sams gasp.

» Nightmares again?« Dean asked.

I was curious was it really a nightmare or was it another vision? Does John have a second wife hidden somewhere. At this rate I honestly wouldn't be suprised.

I shook it off, I souldn't be mean. At least until he explains his stupid reasons why he did what he did.

» Same as always?« Sam nodded.

So Sam had nightmares alot, hm. How did he know which are visions and what are just dreams?

» Yeah.« Sam cleared his throath. Neither noticed I was awake so I closed my eyes again. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or be mean, I just wasn't ready to face reality. " We should call dad. Tell him about..." he trailed off.

" I was thinking the same thing, he has a right to know. Though we had a right to know he remarried too and look what happend." Deans gruff voice answered.

" Dean!"

" Yeah, yeah." I heard russelling of clothes, he was getting his phone out. " Dad, hey it's Dean. Um, Sam and I we're in Oklahoma we, uh... Look dad we saved Bella and Charlie. Sam thinks it was a demon. Just so you know they're safe, we're taking them to Bobbys." He hung up. " Voice mail."

He didn't even pick up the phone? He'll call back soon, right? Even if I don't mean anything to him he stil loves Charlie, I know that.

I streched my back and neck. OW! People weren't meant to sleep in cars. I'm in pain, my back and neck feel like they're on fire.

" Morning, guys." I said, keeping up the pretences I just woke. They didn't notice.

" Morning, Bella."

" Hey." Dean was so tired he could hardly speak.

" Have you been driving the whole night?" I asked him.

" Yeah. We'll stop as soon as the little one' s awake, then Sam'll take over. That way we can keep moving."

" So, this is what you guys do on a daily bases? Save people I mean?" I just had to ask.

" More or less, yeah" Sam was the one to answer verbaly, Dean just nodded.

" How exactly does that work, do you have visions, do people call you for help?"

" Nah, I don't have the visions all the time. This was just the second time it happend. We read newspapers and search for things that seem strange or unexplanible, then we head to that direction."

"John does this to, doesen't he. He is not a salesman."

Dean snorted. " No."

I knew this, but hearing it made it more real.

" Dads been hunting since mom died." The longer explanation came from Sam.

" How did that work? You were just children? Did he leave you with someone he trusted?" he did not leave them alone I'm sure. If he did I hope he's alive so I can kill him with my bare hands. He wouldn't leave them when he knew the things that walk around at night.

" We traveled with him, sometimes we stayed with Bobby. He's like our uncle, that's where we're going now. He's also a hunter."

" But when he went after the evil things, where were you? Did he take you with him, so you saw all of that when you were just kids?" I needed to know.

" We stayed at the motel room with exact orders we had to follow, when he was on a hunt if that's what you mean." Sam wasn't happy about that, but I was pissed.

" But you were just kids! I can't even imagine all the things that could go wrong, especially now when I know monsters are real. You can't leave children alone."

" It wasn't that bad for me. Dean took care of me, there just wasn't enyone there to take care of him. Hell, Dean took care of everything back then, even dad."

I was fuming but let the subject drop. This is just another thing for me to be angry at John for. How could he do that to his children, I understood the want for revenge but there were other options,I'm sure.

I took a deep calming breath. " You traveled then, you must have seen the whole country by now?"

" More or less." Dean laughed. " Mostly we saw motel rooms." How can he laugh at that.

" What about school? If you moved around so much it had to be hard to study at school and make friends."

" We transferred shools alot. I dropped out of high school, not that I'm proud." Dean said hastily. "I'm just more street smart than school smart. And I wanted to hunt with dad." He was a bit sheepish, I don't know why. Alot of people drop out of highschool and some without good reason too. Dean had nothing to be ashamed about.

" You don't need to be embarrassed for dropping out of school Dean.« they both looked shocked when I said that. » What?« I asked, then shrugged. » People go to college either to study what they want to do later in life or to figure out what they want to do. If you knew what you wanted to do with your life at seventeen, then thats great. I haven't had a single clue to what I wanted until I was twenty.«

Dean smiled at me in the rear view mirror. » Thanks.« he cleared his throat. » Sammy here though, he got a full ride to Stanford. He's the brains of the familiy.« He reached over and messed up Sams hair.

» Stanford, huh. Wow and a scholarship too, that sure is something. What were you studying?«

» Ah, pre law.« this was obviously a sesitive subject for both of them I was about to apologise for prying. Charlie waking up saved us from awkwardness.

» Mommy?«

» Hey there little man. Are you hungry? Did you have a nice sleep?« I gave his head a kiss.

" Chawlie hunwy, go pee pee.«

Deans head shot back at Charlie. » He's not gonna pee my car, is he?«

» Relax, he has a diaper on, we're still working on potty training. If it'll make you feel beter I'll keep a diaper on him today, so we won't have to stop every five minutes when he thinks he has to go.« I soothed.

This car must really mean a whole lot to Dean, he's unbelievably protective of it, I noticed that with the car seat problem. This just confirmed it.

" Just stop at the next gas station or something." I laughed. I don't get men, it's just a car.

" Where are we going anyway?"

Laughter. " I wondered how long it would take you to ask." Yes, hilarious Dean. Ha, ha.

Sam was more collected. " As we said, we're going to Bobbys, he lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

Oh god, thats six to seven more hours of driving. My poor Charlie's gonna have a fit, he's too small to be still for that long. This is going to suck big time! Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it won't be that bad.

Ah, who am I kidding, it'll be a pain in our asses, I'm sure.

Dean pulled in to a gas station that had a small playground with picnick tables – thank you god for small miracles.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**SPoV:**

" We're just gonna go clean up a little." Bella said then her and Charlie were walking to the rest rooms, her backpack on her back and Charlie in her arms. He didn't look awake enough to walk.

" You know, that's not a bad idea, my mouth feels disgusting. Why don't you grab us some coffee and get a picknick table by the playground, so Charlie can play a bit after breakfast." I grabed my toiletries from my duffel and took of toward the toilets before Dean could complain about the coffee run.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and ran a comb through my hair. And I was done, the whole thing didn't take me more than five minutes. I was trying to be fast so Dean won't have anything to complain about.

" That was fast." Dean commented when I joined him at the table. Mmmm coffee...

" So, what do you think?"

I took a sip of my coffee. " About what?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

" Bella! About what, psh. "

" I like her, I think she's nice, down to earth. She loves Charlie alot." I stated the obvious.

" Yeah, I like her too. She seems like the eternal mom, you know the kind of person that always takes care of everyone they can."

I knew what he meant, she came of the same to me. I nodded my understanding.

" Who brought coffee?" came the voice from behind me.

Dean raised his hand, his mouth full of hot liquid.

" Thank you so much!" Bella huged him with one arm the other holding Charlies hand. " I have an addiction. When I was pregnant with Charlie I thought I'll go crazy without the caffeine."

She took her first sip with her eyes closed. She was obviously enjoying it.

" We put the diaper back on in the bathroom, there was a small nursery in it, so there's nothing to worry about." She looked at Dean as she said that. You have to be pretty oblivious not to notice how much the Impala means to Dean.

Bella started to pull things out of her backpack, it seemed bottomless. One thing after another came out of there.

First came a childs plastic dish with some sort of flying bears on it with a small plastic spoon atached to the top of it. Then three more _T_upperware containers, she gave one to Dean, one to me and kept one for herself. Next out of the backpack came a plastic bag of sliced bread and picknick forks. She really is an ethernal mom.

Dean streached over the table. » It's like watching that chick from Harry Potter. You know the one that had books and all kinds of shit in a tiny little bag.«

Bella cut him a look, probably because of the 'shit' word.

» Are they real?« I was wrong, the look wasn't for swearing.

» No, not like that. Witches come from demon deals, nasty buisnes. No wands and things like that, but they do come with alot of death.« Dean scrunched up his face. » I hate witches.«

» Hm.« That was all Bella had to say. » Eat up boys.«

I opened my tupperware and grabed a plastic fork.

» What is this?« I asked, I tried to eat healthy. Dean was already diging his fork in the food and put it in his mouth.

» This is so good.« he moaned

» Its breakfast casserole, I made it my self. It's just as good cold as it is hot. Your daddy likes to eat bread with it.« she looked so sad when she said the last part, the one about dad.

It was quickly wiped from her face and she went back to feeding Charlie, he was almost done with his food. There was something else in his food container, I didn't see well.

Wow, this is really good, I tried it with bread and it just got better and better. The best breakfast we had in a while.

Once again Dean proved he had no tact. » Just how old are you Bella, you look really young.« What the hell?

Doesn't he know you'r not supposed to ask a woman that. Please don't be mad at me. Blame the moron that doesn't think before he speaks, I'm begging here.

Bella lughed, she laughed. My jaw droped, she wasn't insulted.

» I'm thirty two, I'll be thirty three in September.« She told him.

Jaw meet floor. And I wasn't the only one. Dean looked like he just saw a rainbow colored flying monkey. I could have knocked him out with a feather.

" No way!" he finally found his voice, I immeditely wished he didn't. " But you look twenty five! I even told Sammy here you were too young for dad." Shut up, Dean. Shut up!

Bellas eyebrows were almost at her hair line.

" I probably shouldn't have said that." Ya' think?

Bella suprised us both, again. " Thanks, I guess." She smiled sheepishly. " But this thing with me and John. I don't know how that will work out."

" Is this because of the demon, 'couse we can protect you from it. We can even teach you how to protect your self and Charlie." Protective Dean came out to play.

" It's not because of the demon, not that it doesn't scare the shit out of me." Bella looked toward Charlie playing in the sand box. " It's about the lies. I just don't know how to go pass all the lies and the secrets. I feel betrayed." She nibbled on her bottom lip. " I guess we'll have to sit down and have a serious talk. Well, he'll sit and listen and I'll be yelling and pacing." She laughed.

The tension left the air as Dean laughed with her but I can't help but think did Jess feel like this, so betrayed in the last moments of her life?

Bella proved then to be observing. It seemed she saw I was in pain, she reached over the table and covered my hand with hers.

" Sam, I know we don't know each other very well, but you can talk to me."

I looked at Dean, he just shruged and left the table. I watched his back until he sat down next to Charlie on the edge of the sandbox.

" Sam, talk to me."

" I had a girlfriend at Stanford, we lived together. We were pretty serious I was going to... to ask her to marry me." No one knew that, until now. " One night Dean came, he was worried for dad he hasn't heard from him for a while. He came to ask me to join him on a hunt, the last one dad was on before he allegedly disappeared. Dean thought dad got hurt durring it or got in to some sort of trouble. We didn't find him, guess he was with you guys." Bella seemed guilty which is bull shit. I scrached my neck. " It's not your falt, you didn't know."

Tears were begining to blurr my sight. Bella stood from the bench opposite mine and came to sit next to me and took my hand. I was gratefull for the comfort, I never really grieved for Jessica I just got angry instead.

" I came back home to find Jess." This is so hard to say. " I foud Jess on the ceilling bleeding from her belly." I was sobing now. " Then she just...she burst in to flames."

" The worst is I knew it was gonna happen. I dreamt about it for days before."

" You couldn't have known Sam. You said it yourself, this was only your second vision. You thought it was just a dream, didn't you?" I nodded, I did think it was just a nightmare.

Bella passed me a napkin I blew my nose. My newlyfound step mother's gonna think I'm a cry baby. Shit is this embarrassing, but I needed to talk to someone about her and Dean is usually not the one to share feelings. As he says 'no chick flick moments'.

Yet somehow I knew Bella won't judge or think badly of me.

» I'll never forget her face when I saw her pined on that ceilling. She must have been so scared, she was all alone when it came for her. She didn't know about anything either, I was a coward, I never told her.« hickup » If I told her maybe she'd be prepared, maybe she'd still be alive.«

Bella grabed me in to a hug. » She forgave you. If she loved you, she forgave you. I can promise you that.«

» But you said…« she cut me off.

» I meant what I said Sam. I'm not that upset that he lied to me about his job, I could forgive him with little to no problem. I understand a person can't simply say ' hey you know mosters are real'. I get that part.« She took a deap breath and then slowly let it out. » But I don't know if I can forgive him that he kept you and Dean from Charlie and me. He knew I always wanted a big familiy.«

I understood her now. Even though I herd her say the same to Dean this was a more detailed version.

» You know I can't help but think he was somehow ashamed of us.« Bella continued.

I shook my head in denial. » I don't think so, I think he was just trying to protect you. He gets a little overprotective sometimes and Dean just blurts things out, most of the time he doesn't think before he speaks. I honestly think that is the reson for his secrets, he was just overprotective.«

» Maybe.« she allowed.

She kissed my hair lightly as she stood from the bench and started collecting our trash in a plastic bag.

» Hey Bella.« she looked at me. » Thank you. For letting me cry on your sholder.«

» Anytime, Sam. Anytime you need me, I'm here for you.« she smiled gently.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**We'll hear from John for a bit today. Just a little insight.**

**DPoV:**

I tried to be suportive of Sam since Jess died I even tried to make him talk to me after the Bloody Mary incident, it didn't work. Either Sammy felt I woldn't understad him or whatever, point is he never talked to me. He never grieved, he got angry and as time would have passed he would turn bitter. He would turn in to dad or how dad was, I assume he changed after Bella.

I didn't begrudge him for talking to Bella, she just seemed like the person that would gladly listen to someones problems or lend a sholder to cry on. If I had a something weighting on me I would go to her too, she just had this mothering aura surrounding her.

» That's a nice pile of sand you have there Charlie.«

» A catle.« Okey then. I guess it's a castle. I think. I've never been one to be around children, especially ones so small, so I'm just guessing what he's saying.

» A castle, huh? That's a pretty big castle. Who lives in it?« I had no idea if he even understood me, I just needed something to distract me from thinking about Sam. I wish so much he could go past this.

» A big stwong man. He a nigwt.« Aaaa? The first part I understood perfectly, but the second one didn't even _soud_ english.

» A nigwt?« I tried to mimick his words.

» Yes.« he nodded. » He have a big swowd.« a swowd? What in the hell? What could a swowd be?

» Oh, a sword!« Epifany! » A knight lives in the castle!« Jesus, I worked up a sweat translating.

He's a warrior, this kid.

» Yes. A nigwt.« The frown on his face told me what he thought of me. The kid thought I was an idiot. Can't blame him, he's probably right.

» He name daddy. He stwong and big.« The knights name is daddy, I thought the same of dad when I was a kid. When I foud out what dad does when he was out of the motel room I thought he was a super hero.

I nodded to Charlie, he wasnt that far from the truth. » You're right Charlie. Dad is a knight.« I smiled.

He giggled and went back to build his pile of sand or as he caled it his castle. I helped him shape it a little. I'm no artist but I can built sand castles like a pro.

Soon we had the best castle around. Which honestly wasn't that hard as it was the only one.

» This is awesome. We build a beautifull castle buddy, didn't we?«

» That sure is a mighty fortress you two build.« Bella said behind me. » And just look how dirty you are.« She took Charlies hand and led him out of the sand box, she started to pat him down then looked towards me. » Sam just went to wash his face.«

I wondered where he was. » Thank you.« I said to her.

She just smiled and nodded. » You should probably get cleaned up too, wouldn't want to dirty your car would you?« An amused look on her face.

I looked down at my self. Shit, she was right. I resembled a sand monster. I started to wipe the sand of my pants.

Charlie stared straight in me as he said. »Duce!«

Did the kid just call me a douche?

I must have said that out loud or it was writen all over my face, because Bella bursted out laughing.

» He didn't call you a douche!« So I did say it out loud. » He wants juice!« she snorted. » Do you mind getting it for him? It's in the side pocket.« She pointed her finger toward the magical backpack still laughing her head off.

» Sure. I'm glad I amuse you!« I shouted over my sholder.

» Why is Bella laughing so hard she can barely breathe?« Sammy asked when he came back to the table where our stuff sat, or rather Bellas stuff.

» Charlie called me a douche.«

Sam blinked owlishly.

» He did not call you a douche!« Bella spoiled my fun. » What's taking so long with the juice?«

I couldn't find the damn thing, that's what. Bella pointed to the side of the pack. There was a pocket there, directly made for a bottle or in this case a sippy cup.

» With your line of work a person would think you would be more observing.« She raised an eyebrow.

I haven't blushed since I was thirteen.

» I'm just tired.« I tried to save my self.

» Sure.«

» Eh, shut up Sam, you woldn't find it either. It was a hidden pocket, from burglars and stuff.« That could be true for all I knew. » Lets go.«

I walked back to the car we lost more than an hour for breakfast and there is still lunch to have. Charlie's gonna need a break in a few hours.

All I remember was unlocking the car, giving the keyes to Sammy then siting down in the passengers seat.

I fell asleep before the others were seated.

**JPoV:**

» Dad, hey it's Dean. Um, Sam and I we're in Oklahoma we, uh... Look dad we saved Bella and Charlie. Sam thinks it was a demon. Just so you know they're safe, we're taking them to Bobbys.«

My blood turned to ice. I sat clutching the phone in my hand, my whole body shaking. Shaking in anger and fear.

I was so relieved the boys got to them in time, but curious as hell. How had they known? I made pretty damn sure they were hidden. I never told anybody about them for fear of losing them, losing her like I lost Mary.

Bella, my beautifull Belle. My personal angel, she saved me from my self. I found her when I was on the verge of giving up, on everything.

Sammy was gone, he went to college. I was proud off him but it terrified me that he was so far away from me. He was all alone and I couldn't protect him anymore.

Dean didn't need me either, he was a grown man, After the fight I had with Sam Dean looked at me differently. He blamed me that Sam never called or answered the phone even, I blamed me too. So, he took off. From then on Dean hunted on his own.

So there I was, twenty years after Mary died and I had nothing. I had no home, no children and no satisfaction of revenge – that bastard always seemed to get away in the last minute.

That was when I walked in to her Caffe to have breakfast one morning. She was a ray of light shining trough my life of darknes.

If I didn't know better I would say someone or something divine led me to her.

I fell hard and fast. I loved her almost instantly, when I looked in to her deep brown eyes it was like my world shifted. I wanted her, I needed her.

My love for her was so much different from the love I had for Mary. I didn't love Bella more than I loved Mary, just differently. I was older now, more mature.

Yet, I lied to her. I loved her, she was the love of my life. But was she strong enough to handle the horror that was my 'job'? Would she stay if she knew what I did when I wasn't home with her? I couldn't risk it.

And I never told her about my boys. I felt like I would be betraying Mary if I let another woman to fill her shoes. It was stupid I know that now.

The day I married my Belle I felt Mary with me. She would have loved Bella, it was me she wouldn't be happy about.

Then came the day I was happy I never told anyone about Bella. I found out what Mary did. About the deal she made with the demon for my life. And I now knew about the connection Sam had with that same demon.

Just how far did the connection go? Did the demon know everything Sam knew? Will it make Sam evil? What does he want with Sam and children like him? Will the day come when I'll be forced to kill my own son?

And so I lead a double life, hiding Bella from Dean and Bobby who would beyond doubt tell Sam. And hiding my boys and Bobby from Bella who would definitely want to meet them.

I got caught up in a web of lies and secrets and now it came to bite me in the ass.

How will Bella ever be able to forgive? Will she even want to try? Will she listen to my resons? Will the boys stay with me, with us?

I hope so. I started to pick up my things acros the motel room I rented in Birmingham, Alabama. Dean said they're heading to Bobbys, I can get there in fifteen hours. They were probablly over at Bobbys right now, as the call was made yesterday morning.

I have to try to repent. I will fight for my wife. I will beg for forgiveness. I will grovel if I have to.

And maybe, just maybe my familiy will be complete now, with my Belle and all my boys beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**BPoV:**

I have always enjoyed driving in a car whether I was driving or just as a passenger. I had a feeling Charlie will not be like me, not right now at least, he is still to young.

I was racking my brain out how to entertain him durring our drive, so it will pass quicker for him and consequently for us as well.

Suddenly an idea struck.

That could actually work.

" Hey Sam, would you mind opening the trunk for me?"

" No problem." He opened the trunk of the car and I gave him Charlies hand to hold. I reached in the trunk to my duffel bag and pulled out my bra.

As I was zipping back my duffel I felt Sam shift awkwardly behind me. I snickered, so he noticed what I had, did he? When we were getting in the car he was looking anywhere but me. The poor thing was bright red, if he gets any brighter he'll be like a traffic light.

" Um, what are you gonna do with that?" even embarassed he wanted to know.

" I'm going to make a car I– pad holder." I told him and arranged the bra straps over the head rest Dean was sleeping so the cups of the bra hanging down. I put the I– pad in the cups so the corners of it were in a cup. Now I can turn it on. Hurray for Dora the Explorer! Charlie adores her.

" Resourceful." Sam was watching me put the thingy up. " Do they teach you this at some 'mommy to be classes' or somethin?"

" Nah, I just make up things as I go." I smiled at him.

" Well it's genious."

" Why thank you Sam, I do try." I did a little bow.

Time passed quickly after that, Sam and I had small talk, Dean snored loudly and Charlie entertained us with his attempts of singing Dora songs. Best road trip ever.

We woke Dean up when Charlie started to say he was hungry. His reaction to my impro I-pad holder was priceless. His eyes almost popped out of his skull.

I almost choked with laughter and Sam had to pull the car over. He was laughing so hard he was in tears, even Charlie giggled.

» Please tell me you've seen one of these before.« It was a nice bra. You know how some women are obsessed with buying high heel shoes, I buy underwear. Despite losing my clumsiness as an adult I never really mastered the high heels, I can wear them but I'm not a fan. So I had tons of bras and panties. I always felt sexier, more beautifull if I had a nice underwear set on, it doesn't matter that I am the only one that knows what's under the shirt and jeans. » I'll never forgive my self if I scarred you for life right now.«

Sam snorted. That meant I asessed Dean correctly he is a ladies man.

It took us at least ten minutes to calm down, when I think about it it wasn't that funny but we _really_ needed to laugh.

» Why did you wake me?«

» Charlie's getting hungry and so am I.« Sam told him. » I saw a sign for a diner, so we woke you. We're going there now.«

Dean nodded and wiped the sleep from his eyes. While Sam drove toward the diner Dean turned in his seat and looked at Charlie.

» What are you watching kid?«

» Dowa!« Charlie yelled. Dean was clueless, he never watched cartoons, at least not cartoons for small children.

But he was still enthusiastic. » That's awesome! What does she do?«

» Dowa find thing! And sing!« At the same moment Dora and Boots found all the letters from the alphabet book. So what do they do, that's right they sing the alphabet song and Charlie helps them forgetting half the letters. Hey, he's just two.

» Amazing!« Dean told Charlie, but he gave me the you're insane look.

Sam turned off the road to a paking lot infront of Danny's diner.

» Yay, food. I'm starving.«

» Yay, food!« Charlie repeted after Dean.

Sam shaked his head, I thought it was funny but Dean thought it was the best thing ever. He jumped out of the car and had Charlie unstraped and in his arms in a milisecond. Before Sam and I were even out he was already walking toward the diner.

» Yeah, little man you stick with me, and you'll be as tall as Sammy there.« I heard him say.

Sam chuckled as I picked the things I'm going to need out. » That could actually happen.«

I smiled at him and we went in to the diner together, we spoted Dean and Charlie already seated in a booth.

» Give me the little rugrat Dean, we have to go change.« I streached my arms to pick Charlie from Deans lap.

We were quickly done after I persuaded Charlie to let me put the diaper back on, he's not used to have it on all day anymore.

When we came back to the table it was empty of the boys, but a pretty young waitress stood there with a high chair.

" Thank you." I told her.

" You're welcome." She waved to Charlie as I put him in the chair. " He's so cute. Which is the father?"

I almost snorted. " Niether, they're his big brothers." I smirked at her.

" Oh." She gave me the menu.

" Yes. Oh." I smiled at her as I sat down.

" Um... I'll just leave these here and be back later." Why all shy now all of a suden?

" Sam you scoot in with Bella." I looked up to see the boys were back. Sam just shruged so I stood and let him in the corner of the booth. He looked uncomfortable.

" What?" I asked.

» I'm not used to sit in the corner.«

» Well, would you rather feed Charlie?« That shut him up, he shaked his head and slided on the bench to the corner.

The waitress came back with coffee and took our orders, Dean flirted with her a little.

» We called dad in the morning.« Dean told me when we were eating, I raised my eyebrows at him. » I got voice mail, he didn't call back yet.«

I swallowed back my tears and noded. I even tried to smile it came out more as a grimace. Dean called him hours ago and he didn't call back. Is he hurt?

» So this Bobby, what's he like?« I didn't want to talk about John, I was _so_ angry at him.

» He's Bobby, he's one of a kind. We've known him since forever, I guess. He's a mechanic and ownes a salvage yard which is kind of messy.« Dean laughed, it was obvious the way he talked about this Bobby that he loved him. » Uhhhh, what else. He knows everything about hunting and has gazillion books on the topic.« He must have seen me perk up. » God, you're another book worm, aren't you?«

» Book is smwawt!« Charlie yelled.

» No! What have you done.« I think Dean just had an aneurysm.

» He' s right Dean. Books are smart, and when you read them you get smart to. You're a smart boy Charlie.« Sam praised.

I sat there all puffed out like a peacock, I was in proud mama mode.

Dean narrowed his eyes. » You wound me kid.« He held a hand over his heart, then he smiled and turned back to me. » So, yeah. That's Bobby. He'll probablly let you read the books.«

I noticed he never spoke of a woman in Bobbys life, I'm guessing hunters lead a lonely life.

» Come on baby brother, lets get you cleaned up and let mommy eat her lunch in peace.« Dean said when Charlie ate his chicken fingers, he picked him out of the high chair and carried him to the toilets.

» Thank you, Dean!«

» I've been thinking.« I said when Dean and Charlie came back nice and clean. » If Bobby's anything like I'm imagining him, the terminal bachelor.« I smiled, my dad said that one to me when I was still grieving for the Cullens.

Sam and Dean nodded. » You have the right idea.« Dean snickered.

» Thought so. So, we should probably go grocery shopping.«

» That would be the smart thing to do, yes. We should buy some cleaning products while we're there too.« Sam admitted.

» So, um… You said you have a cafe, that means you can cook, right. Wait what happend to the cafe today?« Why, thank you Dean for remembering that.

» I send a message to my waitress last night, when I was packing. The Cafe is closed for the foreseeable future. And yes, I can cook. I studied at the best culinary school in New York and I spent a year in Paris just perfecting my skils in pastry.«

Sam seemed impressed, while Dean looked like Christmas came eraly. The awe on his face could be compared to a face of a fat five year old infront of a chocolate cake.

And that was exactly what we did. When we entered Sioux Falls we stopped infront of a grocery store, Sam stayed in the car with Charlie. He was taking a little nap and I havent had the heart to wake him, so Sam volunteered to stay.

Grocery shopping with Dean is like going to the store with a hyper ten year old. He was everywhere, grabing things from shelves left and right and throwing them in the cart. I jst smiled, I'm not going to make a big deal out of something so small. It was sad really, who knows when was the last homemade meal he had.

» Bella?« I had to turn my head around a few times because I didn't know where he was. » Could you make a pie?« He asked when I finally found him.

» Sure, Dean. What kind of pie do you want?

» Apple.«

Hour and a half later, we were back in the car, the trunk full of food and non alcoholic beverages.

As the car pulled to a stop infront of a house in Singer Salvage Yard a man steped on the porch. He looked a bit gruff and he had on a plaid shirt and a baseball cap in his had was what appeared to be a flask.

Well then, here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**DPoV: **

Bella's gonna make me a pie. A pie!

That was all that went trough my head on the way to Bobbys. Good thing Sam was driving.

Ah, here we are. Home sweet home. Sam and I never really had a home like the other kids, but Bobbys place was home base for us. Some sort of headquarters.

Bobby was waiting for us on the porch with his flask of holy water, that's usual for Bobby. He never let anyone in the house without a drink of it.

We climed out of the car and I went up to hug Bobby, I also took my sip of holy water.

» Hey Bobby. This is Bella and this little guy is Charlie.« I took Charlie from Bella while she shook Bobbys hand.

» Nice to meet you.« Bella told him.

» Ya, you to.« He pushed the flask in to her face.

Bella was confused as hell as she looked from Bobby to me and last to Sammy.

» Just take a sip Bella, it's just water.« Sam told her, took the flask and tipped it. Next he gave Charlie a bit.

Bella raised an eyebrow. » I don't appreciate you giving my child something unknown to me.« she snapped at Sam but took the flask.

» There. Now what was this about?«

» Holy water hurts demons.« I told her and turned to the door until I heard a smack and an »AW.«

» You gave my baby something that could hurt him.« Bella slaped Sam on the arm. » Wait we could be demons?« She glanced to Bobby confused.

» Yeah, demons are known to posses people.« Bobby answered.

» This is so much to take in.« Bella was bewildered, we had our whole lives to get used to all the horrors out there, Bella had a day.

» Well, come on lets go inside.« Bobby invited. » You make youself at home, okey.«

» Thank you, Bobby. I'm really sorry we're imposing like this on you. I'll cook for you guys for as long as I'm here. Anything you crave, you just say it.« Damn, that sounds yummy. Bobby liked the idea too, because he grunted affirmatively.

Bella stoped in the doorway of the living room, it was a good thing I had Charlie because it seemed all her muscles went slack. She resembled an ape a bit, with her arms hanging down to her knees her jaw doing the same and her back slumped.

» Wow!« That was everything that came out of her mouth. I'm guessing she likes it. » This is amazing!« Yup, she likes it.

» You can read them all.« Bobby encouraged. Bobby was the one who made Sam like books.

A phone was ringing. It was Bellas.

»Winchester.« She answered, she didn't know the number if I'm judging by the frown on her face. » Hello?« She looked at the phone. »Hello?«

Sam and I simultaneously understood who or should I say what was on the phone. Sam pulled the phone from Bellas hand with such force she stumbled in to Bobby who luckily caught her.

» Who is this?« Sam snapped. »What do you want with her you bastard?«

Apparently the caller hung up, because Sam put the phone down and back to Bella. »Nothing, just static. Did enyone talk to you Bella?«

»No. It was the same way you said. All I heard was static.« She turned to Bobby. » Where's the kitchen? I need to cook something, cooking calmes me down.« Hallelujah!

Bobby pointed his finger to the kitchen door, I think he was a bit baffled.

» Thank you. Sam go get the things out of the car.« she ordered. Sam practically ran out of the house.

Bella pulled to a stop as she opened the kitchen door.

» I'm sorry, I bearly use it.« Bobby was apologising. Wait, Bobby was _apologising_? Has hell frozen over? What is it with Bella, everyone she meets she has them around her finger.

» Don't worry about it. I figured the kichen isn't your favorite room.« she smiled sadly. »You remind me of my dad. He was the same way.«

»Was?« I asked, it just occurred to me that she didn't mention anyone. Not a mother or a father, no one she was worried about meeting the demon.

»Yeah, my parents passed a long time ago.«

»I'm sorry.« Sam said. When did he come back? His arms are full of bags.

» It's alirght, Sam. Like I said it happened a long time ago. I sometimes still feel him with me.« she looked back at us from the dishes she was putting in the sink. »Is that possible? I mean for my dad to still be here?«

» It could be, yes. Did you ever see the lights flick, static on the phone, cold spots, see things?« Bobby asked her.

Bella was already shaking her head. »No nothing like that. I sometimes get this warm feeling and then I smell his Old Spice.« It was said with a sad smile on her face. » I probably sound ridiculous.«

» No you don't.« Sam comforted her. »It's just that if he did stay here, things would happen. Dad would know. He would get rid of him.«

» Are you saying that ghosts are evil? All of them?«

» Well spirits are like wounded animals. Lost and in so much pain that they lash out. They stay if they have some kind of unfinished business.«

»What kind of unfinished business?«

» It could be revenge. It could be love or hate, we don't know. But whatever it is they just hold on too thight. They can't let go. Most of them weren't bad people, something just happend to them so now they're vengeful spirits.« Sam explained. He sounds like he feels sorry for them.

Bella smiled. »I guess that explains why John always laughed his butt off when I watched Long Island Medium.«

Bobby barked out a laugh. I never saw that, so I had no idea what Bella was talking about. Something told me I didn't want to know.

Bella had the kitchen clean in less time that I expected. Granted I thought it would take at least a week. She started cooking dinner after that. It was like watching Super woman. She moved fast and precise, you could see she loved to do this.

As we sat down at the table to eat, we were all amazed but none more than Bobby, he was looking around the kitchen like this was the first time he saw it.

» Why don't you give me Charlie and eat?« Bella said to me.

I wanted to jump at the chance to eat a homecooked meal, but what about her. How will she eat with Charlie in her arms, we didn't have a high chair here. Maybe I should go buy one tomorow? »Don't worry about me Dean. I'm used to feed both Charlie and myself.«

It turned out she was a pro. She gave Charlie some and while he was chewing she took a bite. It was like watching a well choreographed dance.

It was getting pretty late, Charlie was falling asleep in Sams arms when Bella finished the dishes.

Bobby stood from his chair. » Let me show you where you guys will sleep.« He grabed Bellas duffel from the hallway and walked upstairs. Bella had no choice but to follow him.

» The kid's gonna have to sleep in your room, I only have so many free rooms. And I don't have a crib either, so…« Bobby let it traill of.

» That's okey. After yesterday I prefer him closer anyway.«

»This will be your room for as long as you're here.« Bobby opened the guest room.

I call it the guest room because it's the only one with a bathroom attached. Us low lives have to share.

» Thank you again for letting us stay here.«

» Don't be stupid girl, you're familiy.« Bobby told her. I chuckled when he turned to go back downstairs.

» Dean.« She looked at me with tears in her eyes. » Thank you too, both of you.« Ah crap are we gonna have a moment?

» Don't make me repeat Bobbys words.« She smiled, sappy moment evaded. Victory! » Why don't you go to bed, it's been a long day.«

Bella nodded. »And a strange one at that.« She adjusted Charlie that was napping with his head on her shoulder and gave me a warm smile. »Goodnight Dean.«

**Two chapters in one day. Why you ask? Well dear reader because this one is short and becouse I'm just awesome!**

**You're welcome.**

**Notes: Sam actually said that about ghosts in S2E16 - Roadkill.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**BPoV:**

» Dean.« He looked back at me. » Thank you too, both of you.« I needed him to know I was gratefull, they didn't have to save me. I was no one to them, fourty hours ago they didn't even know I existed. They could have just as easily resent me for marrying their father.

» Don't make me repeat Bobbys words.« I could see he was uncomfortable so I didn't push, I just smiled. » Why don't you go to bed, it's been a long day.«

That's an understatement of the year! » And a strange one at that. Goodnight Dean.«

I wished I said goodnight to Sam and Bobby but even the fear of appearing rude can not make me go downstairs again. I was simply too tired.

I laid Charlie down on the middle of the king size bed and laid down next to him, I've never slept in a bed this big.

I didn't even change our clothes, altough I meant to. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

When I woke up I was confused as to where I was, it was an unknown room. Then my brain caught up – Bobbys.

A whole day has passed since Dean called John and no anwser, no call back – nothing. I'm really worried now. Is he hurt somehow? Did that thing get him?

Is it wrong to hope that he is hurt, just a little bit and he can't anwser the phone? I find that thought more soothing then the one where he just doesn't care.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I waited silently for Charlie to wake up.

Charlie and I cuddled for a bit, before we went to the bathroom and started our day.

Down at the kitchen I made him some cereal and fed it to him, he'll eat something off my plate later, I'm sure.

When Charlie finished his breakfast I put him down with some toys I brought from home and started on grown up breakfast an of course coffee.

Bobby was the first one down, his trucker hat already on. I gave him a cup of coffee as he sat down at the kitchen table.

»Good morning Bobby, breakfast will be on in a few minutes.« I greeted him.

I got a grunt for my troubles. I smiled, he really did remind me of my dad, so much it hurt.

» Everything's gonna turn out right, you'll see.« His voice suprised me while I was finishing breakfast.

I turned off the stove and set the food on the table.

» How do you know that?«

» I know John.« That was it, that was all he had to say. He calmly ate his eggs and bacon. I stared at him incredulously.

'Right, you know John, did you know he had a wife and a kid?' Yet I wisely kept my mouth shut.

» Charlie my man!« Dean exclaimed, he was in sweat pants and an old Tshirt. »Look at all the food your mommy made. Did you eat already?« He tickled his tummy.

» Chawlie eat ceweal!« he clapped his small hands together.

» You did did you, I'm gonna eat some of the yummy goodnes your mommy made.« He put Charlie back down and sat himself at the table. »Morning guys.«

Grunt from Bobby, which was expected I guess.

»Good morning Dean.« I told him and got up to get him some coffee.

»You didn't have to do that Bella, the lazy ass could get up himself.« Sam said as he too entered the kitchen.

»Language.« I admonished, not really serious. With parents like me and John he's about to hear worse any day of the week.

Soon after breakfast Dean took Sam and Charlie and they left. Where they went I don't know, but I trusted them to keep Charlie safe.

After I cleared the table and washed the dishes I asked Bobby if I could read his books, he gladly agreed.

So here we are in the living room reading books on ghosts, hellhounds, witches and everything in between. These books are _amazing_!

We had sandwiches I made quickly for lunch, the boys still weren't back. Wonder what they were doing, but they were obviously having fun if they were gone for this long.

They came around five, I was already making dinner. Dean came first carrying two big packages. He unlouded one in the kitchen and put the other one by the door in the hallway.

» Did you buy a high chair?« I asked. »What's in the other one?«

»Yeah, I felt bad you had to wait to eat, so I got it. And the other one is a travel crib. You can put it up in your room, so you have him in the same room but still have the bed for your self.«

I huged him, I couldn't control myself. »Thank you, Dean.«

»It's nothing.« He was such a good guy, always thinking about others but never expecting anything in return.

» What else have you done today? You havent been in the store for this long.«

»Well, we went to the store first, but we were there for longer then I thought we would be, cause there are _a lot_ of tipes of things. A nice lady helped us choose. Then we went to lunch and now we just came from the park.«

Just then Charlie came in with Sam. »Hey, baby boy. Did you have fun with Sam and Dean?« I gave him a big hug, I missed my little bug.

» Ya! We go to pawk, they have swingies and slidies.«

» That's nice bug. What about the store?« I had to know, Charlie hated shopping.

»No, mommy! Stowe was bad.« I thought so.

Sam bursted out laughing. » He looked miserable the whole time we were there.«

»How is everything going there?« I asked Dean who was assembling the chair.

»What the hell is this thing?« he sighed. »It's like it should be in Transformers!«

»Dean it's already put together. You just need to extend it, that's all.« He bought the traveling seat, so I had no idea what the trouble was. It was like a picknik or a beach chair. But for babies.

Sam took matters in to his hands. » It has instructions, you know. You could at least look at them.« He pulled a sheet of paper out of the box.

»Instructions are for pussys.« Dean scoffed.

»Pufy.«

What the hell! »Dean! You have to watch your words! Please.« I can't believe Charlie said that.

»Little man, you can't say that. I was very wrong. I said an ugly, bad word. You won't do it again right?« Dean coached. Charlie noded.

I had a feeling that if Dean said the sky was purple, Charlie would believe him.

»Right.« I was sceptical. But went back to cooking.

»There. Ta-da!« Sam was boosting. »There Charlie, see Sammy made you a chair. So you can sit in it like the big boy you are.«

» You didn't _make_ the chair, Sam. And anyway Dean bought it Charlie.«

»That's enough, boys. Charlie loves you both. So stop confusing him.« I crouched to Charlies level. "Your big brothers adore you, my bug. Why don't you take them both with you and go wash your hands.« Charlie grabed Sam with one hand and Dean with the other and there they went.

Dinner was an amazing affair. Almost like something you see on TV, in the movies or a Coca-Cola commercial. We talked, we joked, we laughed. It was everything I wanted as a child.

Sam volunteered him self to do the dishes, so we left him to it. He looked like a deer in headlights. I don't know if he was expecting Dean to help him or me to decline the offer. Niether happend.

Dean watched Charlie while I put together the crib.

»It's not my thing.« He said. » It probably wouldn't be safe for Charlie to sleep in if I put it up.«

I had to agree. It took me fifteen minutes to make my baby a bed.

While I felt safe in this house, I still didn't feel comfortable leaving Charlie alone in a room. So when his bedtime came we had a bath, put on PJs and I took him back to the living room with me. I laid him on the couch beside me while I read a book. He was asleep in no time.

It was getting late. Sam was upstairs having a shower before bed and Dean went to the kitchen for a midnight snack , Bobby and I were reading in the living room, Charlie sleeping between us.

There was a knock at the door at the same time Sam was coming downstairs.

Bobby reached over to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a shotgun and a pistol. He nodded to me and gave me the pistol. Then started to move to the front door.

I have to say I was more scared now then I was when the demon attacked in our home. Maybe because it was spontaneous, I wasn't ready for it, what led me was pure adrenaline and the need to protect my child.

Now I know what demons are capable of, I have read about it today.

Just then a thought struck – a demon wouldn't knock.

»Where are they?« A familiar voice said.

Oh, God. John?

»Dad?« Sam asked. I was just by the doorway and I saw Bobby nod at Sam and put away his flask and shotgun, so I put the pistol Bobby gave me to an end table.

Sam and John ware huging when Dean stepped from the kitchen his mouth full a beer in his hand. He swallowed hard.

»Dad!« Then he had his arms around both Sam and John, it was beautiful to see.

They released each other, that was when John saw me.

»Belle.« He was the only one to ever call me that, I almost smiled.

But then he started to walk toward me an I rememberd how mad I am at him. He can't just come in, call me Belle and everything will be OK – NO!

I don't know what happend, but all I saw was red and then my hand was hurting and Johns lip was bleeding.

Oh, my god! I just punched my husband!


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**JPoV:**

I drove non stop. I stoped once for gas, went to the bathroom and bought a sandwich I ate in the car. The less I'll stop the faster I'll drive, the sooner I'll be with them.

It was a quarter to midnight when I parked in front of Bobbys house.

A minute before I knocked on the door I realized this will be the first time all my boys will be with me at the same time. I haven't seen Sam and Dean in so long. I can't wait to see them, all of them.

Bobby opened the door, a shotgun on his sholder a flask in his hand.

I took a sip of holy water, I knew it was the only way in the house.

"Where are they?" I asked at the same moment my foot was inside.

Sam was walking downstairs his hair damp. "Dad?"

I could see he was hesitant, we parted in a bad way. I'm gonna have to apologise for that. I hugged him with everyting I had.

"Dad!" I heard Dean call and then I was being hugged by him also.

"My boys." I sighed just before we released eachother. I can't believe they're here.

And there she is, my angel. My "Belle."

I was already moving to her side when I said it, her nickname. I knew as soon as I said it, it was the wrong thing to do, but what's done is done.

Ow!

She punched me, straight in the mouth.

"I guess, I deserve that." But damn she has a mean right hook.

"Oh, god. John. I'm sorry." She took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Come on, let me get you some ice. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." She was panicking.

Just before we entered the kitchen I saw the three goofballs fall apart in silent laughter. Assholes.

She sat me on the kitchen chair and dabbed the blood from my lip and chin with a soft kleenex tissue. She was more gentle than I deserved.

I longed to touch her, but I'd probably get another punch in the face.

"Why?"

There it was, the question I feared.

"Baby, I wanted to protect you, to hide you from it all. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear."

"But Dean and Sam and Bobby. You hid us from your family." She was crying. How will I fix this? "Were you ashamed of us?"

"What? NO!" I grabed her and pulled her on my lap. "Never! How could you even think that?"

She struggled a bit but I'm not letting her go.

"Well, what do you want me to think? You never told me about them and you never told anyone about us." She sniffled. "Let me up so I can get you some ice."

"Screw the ice!" I said harsly.

She flinched. I didn't mean it like that.

"Baby please, listen to me." I stroked her arm, holding her tighter against me. "I need you to know. It's about Sam."

That got her attention.

"What about Sam?"

"Mary, that's my late wife. Well, she made a deal. With a demon…." I told her everything, she sat in my lap never interrupting.

"Wait, so Sam has demon blood in him?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But he doesn't know?"

"No."

"Hmmm. So that's where the visions come from?"

"What visions?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Sam has these dreams, that's how they knew to get to us, before it got to us."

Huh. That would explain it.

"You have to tell him John. He could just as easily fall in to a trap. I think the demon is sending him the visions."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it turned out differently then Sam saw it in his dream. I didn't act the same way he, or the demon thought I would."

That makes sense.

"He needs to know John, it's his life."

And she was right. I had to tell him. Then he can choose to tell Dean or not.

"You could have told me about the monsters John, I would have understood."

She said it with so much certainty, she got me curious.

"How?"

"I was young and stupid, just seventeen. There was this boy, his name was Edward. I thought I was in love with him. In reality I was obsessed with him and he was obsessed with my blood. He was a Cold one." She admitted. "So you see, I already knew about the supernatural."

"A Cold one?" I was confused, I never heard that before.

Belle raised her eyebrow. "They are a kind of vampire."

"A vampire!" I stood so quickly she almost fell off my lap, I caught her just in time. The boys and Bobby ran in. "You dated a vampire?"

Bella smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Not one of my brightest decisions and I paid dearly for it."

Now I felt like a dick for yelling it was painfully obvious she was sorry.

"Like I said, I was just seventeen and he was the first boy that showed any interest in me. I was so insecure then. I just moved to Forks to live with my dad, finally getting away from having to care for my mom."

She sat down as she talked. What has been done to my angel?

"I was vulnerable in a new town,a new situation in my life. I always took care of everyone and I wanted someone to take care of me for once. He took advantage of that. His whole family did. They took me in and cut me from everyone else even my own father. I barely saw dad in the time I was with Edward."

She went on to tell us about this Edward and his 'familiy' and then James, Victoria and Laurent.

"He left me in the woods broken and alone. I was lost. They made every decision for me for six months. I didn't know how to live anymore. I was like a puppet whose strings were cut. I fell apart. Thanks to my dad and a pack of teenaged wolves I got myself together again."

She proceeded to tell us about the wolves. Jake, her best friend was one of them. Nothing like the werewolves we knew, these existed for destroying vampires.

Tears were streaming down Bellas cheeks now. I pulled her up and sat her down in my lap again. The boys and Bobby looked surprised, but no one said anything.

"Then it happened. She came for me. But it wasn't enough to just kill me. She tortured dad infront of me and then she killed him, when Jake came to rescue us she killed him too. Then she told me she murdered my mom and Phill. I had no one. I wanted to die."

Sam pulled a chair next to ours and took Bellas hand. It seems my boys got attached to Bella in this short time they were together.

"But then this white light came, I don't remember well I was in shock. But there was a man in a bright white light, I didn't see him clearly. He said I had a destiny to fulfill and then Victoria was burning."

What the hell?

"That was it, he was gone. I was all alone surrounded by the dead bodies of my father and best friend. That was how the pack found me. They made up some story for the police and soon after I left town. There was nothing left there for me."

"It was all my fault. I killed my dad, my best friend." A sob escaped her.

I was shaking my head to deny it, but Dean beat me to it.

"No, it wasn't. It was the vampires fault. You said it yourself, you were only seventeen."

"I should have known better. But it was like he intentualy drew me in. I'm so sorry." She kept mumbling how sorry she was.

My heart was breaking for her.

I was so angry at first when she told me she dated a vampire, but now I see the gravity of the situation. The vampire wanted a pretty young girl to play with and when he got tired of the toy he threw it away not caring what will happen to it. Like a child.

My Belle fell asleep in my arms, it was a draining night.

I looked up. "Sammy you and I need to have a serious talk tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I'm sorry to say I raised the boys like I was a drill sergeant, not like a father.

"I'll carry Charlie up behind you." Dean said.

Where is Charlie?

As I stepped from the kitchen I saw him lying on the sofa.

"Why's Charlie in the living room?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer.

Sammy did. "Bella didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone upstairs."

And I unnerved her so much she left him alone. Now I feel even more guilty.

I put my Belle down on the bed in the guest room and saw with the corner of my eye Dean put Charlie in the crib.

"Thanks son. We'll talk tomorrow, okey?"

"Don't sweat it dad, I get it."

He does. "You do?"

"I know you wanted to protect them from the thing that killed mom. And I know that same thing is somehow playing with Sams brain."

I noded. Sometimes I forget how observant and smart Dean really is.

"Good night dad."

"Night Dean."

I took my clothes off and pulled Bellas jeans down her legs, so she'd be more comfortable.

Then I checked on Charlie, he was sleeping like a champ.

I laid down next to my wife and even in her sleep she turned and draped herself over me. Her head on my chest, arm around my waist and her leg between mine.

Perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**SPoV:**

Dad came.

The way he is with Bella is incredible. How he held her and how supportive he was when she told us her life story. I've never seen him like that.

When he told me we needed to talk I was a bit nervous. Dad and I have never seen exactly eye to eye.

I had a fitful sleep and when I got out of bed I was almost shaking with nerves.

I barely ate breakfast whitch Bella graciously made for us.

By her sympathetic smiles I think she knew how I felt.

»Charlie and I are gonna take a walk.« Dean said. He didn't even wait for someone to say yes or no, he just picked up Charlie and almost ran outside.

Bobby squeezed my sholder and then he to was gone.

Hell, I'm frightened now.

»Son, Bella told me about your visions yesterday.« I felt like she betrayed me, yet deep inside I knew there was no other way to explain to dad how we saved her and Charlie.

Dad must have seen it on my face, because he gave me a stern look.

»She did it for your own good, Sam.«

I almost scoffed.

»Really, she did.« He was convincing me. »There's something I haven't told you Sammy.«

There's so much you haven't told me I could write a book.

»A few years ago I found out why your mother died.« This was hard for him too, I saw that.

He looked to Bella and sighed heavily.

»He needs to know John.« Bella said. »Tell him.« She took his hand in support.

»Your mother came from a family of hunters, she knew everything about this. And she hid it from me, like I did.« He looked at Bella in guilt. »Something happened, I don't know what but I died along with her parents.«

Dad ran a hand down his face. »Mary made a deal with a demon then, for me. For my life. The same demon that killed her. Only, unlike the other demons he didn't want her soul, he wanted her child.«

»She wasn't supposed to be in that room that night, she was collateral damage.« He finished.

»So all of this, mom dying was my fault?«

Dad was shaking his head.

»No, Sam!« Bella exclaimed. »It wasn't your fault. You weren't even born when she made the deal.«

»Yeah, but if she didn't come to check on me, she'd still be alive.«

»This is insane, Sam. You were just a baby. And I'm sure your mom would do the same thing all over again if she could.« Bella wraped her arm around my sholders. »Moms do that, you know. We protect our babies.«

I suddenly saw it in my mind. The night we came to rescue Bella and Charlie. How Bella looked, how protective of Charlie she was. In my dream also, when she was pinned on the cielling. She was more concerned about Charlie then herself.

Was my mother the same? I never knew her, I was only six months old when she was murdered. But according to Bella all mothers have the protective instincts when it comes to their children.

I noded. They were right it wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could do.

But there was something I was missing.

»What did it want with me?«

That was the million dollar question. I saw dads blood drain from his face.

»He fed you his blood.«

I stood abruptly, my chair falling on the floor with a loud thud behind me.

»I have demon blood in me?« I felt so dirty.

»That means nothing Sam.« Bella soothed. She can say that, she doesn't have demon blood in her.

»Are you crazy! Of course it means something! It means everything!« I yelled at her.

»Don't take it out on her, son.«

He was right, Bella didn't do anything.

»I'm sorry, Bella.« I apologised.

»It's okey.« She smiled.

It wasn't but I let it go for now. I'll buy her some flowers later or a card, something. But right now the priority is this.

»So I'm evil?« If a demon is in me, then I have to be. Right?

»No, Sam. You're not evil, sweetie.« Bella huged me to her. »Your choices define you, not your blood.«

But dad didn't seem convinced.

»There's more.« I said.

Dad noded. »Yes. There are more children like you. I think he was planing to build an army. The yellow eyed demon…«

Bella cut him of. »Azazel.« We both looked at herstartled. »What? I read it yesterday. He's the only demon with yellow eyes, it wasn't hard to find out.«

»You'll show me that book later.« Dad told her.

»So an army. I'm supposed to be a part of an army?«

»It seems so. All the children have some kind of power, like visions in your case. Some have telekinesis or mind control, it varies.«

Oh god. I can't believe this!

»How could mom do this?« That's what I wanted to know.

Dad didn't have an answer, I've never seen him look more desperate then right now.

»I don't think she thought of the consequences.« Bella said. »She was young and everyone she loved just died. She wanted the love of her life back. She didn't think of the price. I don't think she even asked.«

Dad was thoughtfull. »That could be true. I can't explain it otherwise.«

»Your mother loved you, Sam. She woldn't be in your room that night, if she didn't. And this demon blood thing doesn't make you any different than Dean.« Bella assured.

»How come you told me now?«

»Bella thought you needed to know.« At least he's not hiding the fact he would never tell me. »She thinks that the demon is putting these visions in your mind. She was afraid, and rightly so that you could fall in to a trap.«

Dean came in to the kitchen with Charlie.

»Daddy!« Charlie streched out his arms to dad.

»Hey there buddy.« He took him from Dean. »What were you two doing?«

»We look fow snakies.«

Bellas eyes grew huge, she zeroed in on Dean.

»You did what?!«

»Traitor.« Dean mumbled. »Really Bella, we haven't found any.«

»How does that make it okey?« Bella rightfully asked. »Bug you can't go looking for snakes. They could be poisonous and they bite.« She looked Charlie in the eyes. »Promise me you won't go searching alone.«

»Chawlie pwomise, mommy.«

Dad had an eyebrow up and looking at Dean who was avoiding his gaze.

»Boys will be boys, Belle.«

Apparently that didn't make Bella feel better, she narowed her eyes at him and harrumphed.

»You should go wash up boys. I'll make us something quick to eat.« Bella said. »And tell Bobby, while you're at it.«

»Come, Charlie.« I picked Charlie from dad.

»Sam.« Bella said with her nose wrinkled in disgust. »Don't let him touch your face until he washes up.« She shivered.

Relief.

I had actualy thought Bella would think differenly of me now that we know abot the demon blood.

Yet she didn't care. She still let me pick up and play with her son. Even though I could turn evil anytime.

As we sat down for lunch I wondered if Dean and Bobby know about this?

What about the other children, what will happen to the one that don't have my dad? The ones that don't know they had demon blood?

»Did you know?« I asked.

»Know what?« Dean answerd with his own question. Bobby just looked confused.

»About the demon blood in me.«

»You have demon blood, how?« Dean wanted to know.

I looked to dad. »I wanted you to decide if you'll tell anyone else.«

Thank you, dad.

I told them everything. Bobby and Dean are family, they deserve to know.

When I spoke of my fear of being evil Bobby opened his mouth for the first time.

»In the words of Forrest Gump, kid – evil is as evil does.«

»Wasn't that stupid is as stupid does?« Dean asked.

»It works my way too.« Was all Bobby had to say.

Bella had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard, dad and I weren't far behind. But then Dean had an explosion of laughter. He laughed so hard he folded in half at the waist. I've never seen Dean laugh so hard.

My family still loves me, even though I'm a freak.

**Thank you for reading!**

**The Cullens will NOT be in this story! Why, you ask. Well, because it's my story and I don't like most of them! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**DPoV:**

When Sammy was still small I always knew it was my job to take care of him. My little brother, who's gonna look out for him, if not me.

As he grew older and taller I still felt it was my responsibility, hell I still do. Now I have another brother to care for and people would think I woldn't care about the new brother or worse forget the old one.

Yet both of them held the same importance. They both needed me.

But right now Sammy needed me more than Charlie.

»You wanna talk?«

»Thanks, Dean. I know that must have been hard to say. But no. Dad and Bella talked to me, explained everything. At least everything I remembered to ask.«

It didn't hurt me to ask, but heart to heart talkes do make me uncomfortable so I left it alone happily.

Charlie ran over carrying three cars. »Dee and Tamy play with Chawlie?«

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Tamy! A snort just escaped me.

I quickly looked down so Sam or should I say Tamy didn't see my face.

Another snort. That's it, I can't hold it in anymore.

I let out a deep belly laugh. And I couldn't stop.

Between Charlie and Bobbys smart mouth I'm laughing my ass off these past few days.

»What are you laughing about?« Dad asked when he and Bella came outside hand in hand. It's a shock to watch how dad was with her. Like a whole new person. I always loved dad, always will. But I _like_ this version more.

»Charlie, tell dad who you want to play with.« I whizzed out.

»Daddy I want Dee and Tamy to play.«

Again I snorted, this time I was joined by dad.

Bella tumphed dad and then me on the arm. »You guys are mean.« She said but I could see the smile she was trying to restrain.

»We'll play with you Charlie.« Sam said, even he had a smile on his face and he was the on that got renamed. To a girl no less.

So we sat on the floor with Charlie, dad brought Bella a chair whitch he promotly sat on and pulled Bella on his lap.

I have never seen him act so…. Free, I guess is the word.

We played with the cars Charlie bought, when Sam brought up the topic of the demon again.

»So is that what you were doing all this time, tracking down the demon?«

If that's what he was doing, he was doing a lousy job of it. The demon was in his house. Bella knew the name of it before him and she knew about it for fourty eight hours.

»No, Sam.« Dad smiled, he smiled. I can't get over how different he is. »I was looking for a way to kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it.«

We were all speachless. Bella twirled in dads lap so fast she almost fell down.

"Woah there, angel." Dad said when he caught her.

»How John? Is that even possible?«

Dad kissed her forehead. »There's this legend about a gun. A special gun, a gun made for a hunter. They say it can kill anything.«

»Where is it?« Sam asked eagerly.

»It's just a legend. I found no proof that it actually exists.« Dad looked disapointed.

»A smart young man once said 'If there is a legend it exists.' So chances are it's real.« Bella told us looking straight at Sam.

I don't know if she just wanted to cheer up dad, or she really ment that.

»Belle it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Even if we had proof, it could be anywhere in the world. It would take forever.«

»This doesn't have to be a one man crusade John. You have me, the boys, Bobby and Bobbys library. With an army like ours we could take over the world.«

Bella is an optimist, who'd figure?

»You really think so?« Dad asked.

»That we could rule the world? No, I think that's a little pretentious, even for us.« Bella smiled. »But, yes. I honestly believe that if this gun is real we can find it.« She said with conviction.

So that's what we did.

Well they did, I took Charlie-sitting duties. Books just aren't my things, so I played with toy cars, watched Dora the explorer and her cousin Diego too. I had to say Sesame street was still my favorite. We had fun.

A few days later, when dad was getting even more grey hair, Bella sudenly yelled.

»I got it! I have it!« She was doing this crazy looking dance. I'm guessing it's a happy dance. We were all amused.

Dad jumped up. »You do?«

»So little faith, John. I'm insulted!« Bella passed him a notebook. We had no idea who wrote this, it wasn't signed.

But there it was. Black on white.

It was a journal, like dads but older. It was dated 1969.

Daniel Elkins. The gun was passed down from generation to generation. From father to son since 1861.

»You know him, John?« Bella asked.

Both Bobby and dad noded.

»Everybody knows him Belle, he tought me alot about hunting.« Dad scached the back of his head, »We didn't part in a good way.«

Sam snickered, Bobby snorted.

Dad dind't see eye to eye with many people.

»Yeah, well. You're gonna go to him. Let bygones be bygones and all that shit.« Bella said sternly with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow up and a frown.

Uuuuuh, she lookes pissed.

»Yes, dear?« dad asked, like it will get him of the hook.

»Damn straight.« Bella noded. »Now I'm going to make you guys dinner and we'll eat because I'm starving.« Then she looked at dad. »Then you'll go straight to bed, have a good nights sleep and you'll go see this Elkins man first thing tomorrow morning.«

Dad was already noding as she was talking. He was never the one to follow orders, but Bella did have a point here. I think that's why he hasn't told her to stuff it.

Dad was gone for two days. We lived pretty normal in this time, well as normal as the Winchesters can be. We played with Charlie, Bella cooked us food and she read with Sam and Bobby. Bobby answered his 'hot line' as I call it once.

That is how we found out Bellas dad was the chief of police. That was a bit awkward.

»Daddy!« Charlie screamed.

I caught him just before he ran to dad.

Dad looked a bit insulted but then he saw Bobby coming to him with his faithful flask of holy water he seemed to understand. When he took a sip both Charlie and I moved to hug him.

Bella came downstairs from doing laundry, I've never had clothes so clean before.

»John.« She sighed. »We missed you.«

Ugh! Parents kissing. And kissing.

Oh come on!

I coughed, I had to. They were making me _very_ uncomfortable.

But in the same breath I realized they haven't had a moment alone since forever. God knows when dad left them to hunt, before the demon thing happened.

As they stared all lovey- dowey in to each others eyes I decided something.

I decided that at least for tonight Charlie's gonna sleep with Sam and I.

»So you have the gun?« I asked

Dad lifted a wooden box out of a leather bag. When he opened the box there was a beautiful Colt in it with six bullets.

»Does it work?« Bella asked him.

»Daniel asured me it does.«

»And he just let you borrow it?« Sam was sceptical.

»No.« Shit, he stole it! »He gave it to me. He said since he has no children it would probably get lost to some antique shop. So he gave it to me with my promise to pass it on to my boys.«

Wow! I was awestruck! I'm the oldest, does that mean I'll get the gun? I sure do hope so.

We were sitting at dinner when I shared my idea.

»Charlie's gonna sleep in our room from now on.«

»He will?« I cut Sam a look. »I mean, yeah. He will.«

Nice save Sammy.

»Why?« Bella wanted to know.

»Well, I've been thinking. Charlie's a big boy he shouldn't have to share his room with his mom and dad. Right Charlie?« I tried to weasel my way out. I didn't exactly want to spell out why I think leaving them alone is a good idea.

»Wight, Chawlie a big boy.« Charlie noded.

Now I have both brothers on board.

»Oh. Well if that's so. I guess it'll be aright.« Bella looked to dad.

Dad noded. »I'll transfer the crib to your room after dinner.« He said to me.

Problem solved.

Go, me!

After the first time and obviously the last too Sam never volunteered to do the dishes again. So Bella washed and Sammy dried. He wanted to help, he just didn't wan to do it alone.

Dad came back from moving the crib with a smirk on his face. UGH!

I knew what they're gonna do, but I didn't need to _know_ they'll do it!

Hell, I'm _so_ bleaching out my brain.

**The Colt and Daniel Elkins info came from SUPERNATURAL WIKI. I didn't make it up!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

**Warning – this chapter contains a lemon. Please don't read if your not old enough!**

**Note: This is my first try at a lemon. I don't normaly fish for reviewes, but if you could take the time and tell me what you think I'd be grateful!**

**BPoV:**

As confused as I was when Dean recommended that Charlie slept with them I realized very quickly what was going on when John came behind me when I was in the kitchen alone getting a glass of water.

He wraped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

I moaned when his lips reached that special spot of mine, right behind my ear.

John always knew how to play my body.

I turned in his arms pulled his head down and kissed him with all the passion I restrained for almost a month.

His hands slided to my ass whitch he squeezed and he lifted me up and sat me on the counter.

I wraped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer to me.

For a few minutes all I knew was John. John around me, his hands all over me, his tongue playing with mine.

At the creak of the door I finally remembered we were in the midlle of the kitchen. A kitchen that is not ours. In a house where we weren't alone in.

John realized the same thing.

»We should go upstairs.« He whispered huskily. I just noded, I couldn't talk.

With my agreement he swept me in his arms and carried me bridal style to our bedroom.

As soon as we were in the room the door was closed and I found myself pinned to it. John pressing himself tight to me.

I could feel his whole body. I was so hyper aware of his every muscle. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands down his sholders and arms to his abs. I paused at his waist, just touching his belt buckle.

We stood there our bodies pressed together, both panting. Our breath mixed as we stared in eachothers eyes with love and lust.

He lifted me up and I wraped myself around him. I wanted to consume him.

John laid me down to the bed and covered me with his body.

Slowly he took of my shirt followedimmediately by my bra. He kissed down my neck to my breast where he laped my niple with his tounge, the other breast got the same attention.

I pulled him back up to me by his hair and engaged him in a kiss full of teeth and tongues and divested him of his shirt.

We were both still in our jeans but we couldn't stop moving against eachother.

Finally John had enough. He stood up and striped his jeans. I tried to help him, I really did but he was suddenly super fast. I didn't even open my jeans enough to take them off when he was back, his hands on mine pulling off my jeans including my panties.

He kissed all the way up my legs, my torso to my lips.

»Baby, I can't wait anymore.« he told me.

I was having the same thoughts. As he was saying that I was pushing him off me and on his back.

When he was fully sheathed in me I let out a long moan. He felt so good.

John groaned as I started to move.

Slowly at first then it started to ascalate. John grabed my hips and helped me move, he griped me so hard I'll probably have bruises. I didn't give a damn.

»Fuck.« John moaned. »Look at you baby, you're gushing.«

He fliped us over and slamed himself back inside me.

»Harder, John!« and »Please!« were the only words I was capable of, with the occasional »Yes!« thrown in.

With this rate I won't last, it's been too long.

»Come for me my Belle.« John ordered me.

That was all I needed. I came hard. »Oh, John!« escaped my lips as I spasmed around him and he let out a deep long groan.

John collapsed beside me and I curled on his chest.

I had the best sleep I had in a while.

I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. John was still sleeping soundly under me, so I detangled myself from him, gave him a small kiss and dragged my plesantly sore body to the bathroom for a shower.

»Morning.« I heard from Dean when he came in the kitchen twenty minutes after me, carrying Charlie on his hip.

»Hey, did he wake you?« I asked him and gave my Charlie a kiss on the head. »Good morning my sweet one. Were you a good boy for Dean and Sam?«

»Mowning mommy. Tamy still sleeping. De an ewly biwd, like Chawlie.«

»It seems so baby. Are you hungry? Would you rather have your cereal or pancakes?« I already knew, there was no way Charlie would miss an opportunity to eat pancakes.

»Pancake!« Both him and Dean were jumping up and down chanting »Pancakes, pancakes…« together.

»Daddy!« Charlie yelled when John came in to the kitchen. »Mommy make pancakes!«

»Is she now?« He gave Charlie a kiss on the head, Dean a pat on the sholder and came to me to give me a nice juicy kiss on the lips.

Dean made a gagging noise.

John smiled against my lips. »Chocolate chip?« He asked as he moved away to get coffee.

I noded. »And strawberry.«

Sam and Bobby joined us just as I was putting food on the table.

By the way Sam was avoiding looking at me and John I'm guessing he heard us last night and judging by the amused look on Johns face, he knew they heard us too.

Smug bastard!

The men in the family were reading newspapers, Charlie in Johns lap looking at pictures. I would help search for cases, but I really didn't know what to look for.

»Shit.« John cursed.

Charlie was right behind him. »Swit! Swit!«

»John!« I exclaimed. »Come _on_!«

»Sorry, Belle.« he was sheepish. »But I found something.«

The boys were immediately around him, their noses in the newspaper John was reading.

»Dean, where's my journal?«

»I have it in my jacket pocket. I'll go get it.«

Dean came back minutes later, he reluctantly handed John a brown notebook.

»I kind of grew attached to it.« He admitted.

John smiled. »Don't worry son. You'll get it back. I just need to check something.«

He turned a few pages in the journal. »There.« He tapped a finger on the page. »See. It's the same asylum.« He pulled the paper closer.

It turned out there was a haunted asylum in Rockford, Illinois. A police man came home after a visit in it and killed his wife and then himself.

»We should check it out.« Dean suggested. »What do you think Sammy?«

Sam wasn't as thrilled it showed, but he noded anyway. »Yeah, I guess.«

»You don't have to go Sam.« I told him.

I think that was the wrong thing to say because all of the mens eyes were on me. Looking at me like I lost my damn mind.

»It's not that. I just. I need to find the thing that killed Jess.« Sam admited.

»We have no trace, Sam. We won't be killing it while you're gone.« John comforted him in his own strange way. »You two can leave tomorrow, so we still have a day together.«

Johns decision suprised both boys, me to if I'm being honest.

Sam, Dean and John were outside working on the Impala and I heard them laughing and talking through the open window in the living room where Charlie and I were playing with building blocks.

Sudenly I heard a strange sound like a bird. Like flapping feathers.

I looked up and there stood a man in a trench coat. In the midlle of the living room.

»John!« I screamed at the same time I grabed Charlie and pulled him behind me.

John, Dean, Sam and Bobby all bursted in the living room all of them armed.

»Wait!« Something was wrong.

I looked at the man. »You're the one that saved me from Victoria.«

He noded.

»Who…What are you?« I thought that was a bit rude way to fraze a question, but he was the one to come in uninvited.

»I am Castiel, an angel of the lord.« The man said in the same time big shadowed wings formed behind him.

Well, shit.

**Thank you for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! You may review ;)**

**_ JPoV:**

There is an angel sitting in the living room.

There's an angel sitting in Bobbys living room.

No matter how many times I say it it sounds completely insane. Oh, yes. I saw the big ass wings, but still _insane._

»Bull shit.« Apearantly I wasn't the only one thinking it, so was Dean. I just had a mouth to brain filter so I didn't say it aloud.

Bobby looked shocked also, but he doesn't talk much on a good day, so I'm not expecting words to come flying out now.

Sam looked awestruck. Like someone just told him Santa Claus was real.

I would easier believe that one, than angels.

Bella looked pissed. Why? I had no idea. But I do know my Belle and she will let us know. She's not the kind of woman to keep silent for long.

»Why?« Ah, there she goes.

While the rest of us were still reeling at the news of angels, she was getting control.

The 'angel' cocked his head. »Why what?«

»Why didn't you save them? My dad? Jacob? If you had that kind of power, why didn't you save them?« She was screaming the last sentence in his face.

»I was not allowed to do that. I was sent to save you. That was my mission.« The angel, Castiel answered calmly.

Bella shaked her head in frustration. »Here.« She gave me Charlie and looked me in the eyes. Her face said all I needed to know. It said 'Do not let him out of your sight'. »I need a fucking drink.«

Now, Bella doesn't swear much and when she does they are the easy cuss words like 'shit' or 'crap' stuff like that. She reseved the hardcore ones for moments like this. When she's frustrated and pissed as hell.

My eyes grew large when I saw my wife chug whiskey out of the bottle. »Ah, baby…« she just threw a hand up to make me stop talking. »This won't end well.« I said to no one in particular.

I changed alot when I met Belle, but I'm still a marine – I take orders only from my sergeant. That one happens to be my wife.

After three long gulps she put the bottle back where she found it, on Bobbys desk.

»You weren't alowed.« Bella sat next to me and leaned in to me for comfort. »Why are you here then?«

Just as he was about to answer my wife fired another question at him. »Who decides what you're alowed to do, or not?«

»I am sorry for your loss Isabella.«

»It's Bella.« He better memorise that fast. My Belle hates being called by her full name.

»I was sent here by the archangel Michael to stop the Apocalypse.«

Silence. The room was filled with silence, even Charlie didn't make a sound.

»The Apocalypse?« Dean asked sceptical. » The four horsemen,pestilence, $5-A-Gallon-Gas apocalypse?«

»I do not know about the gas. But yes.«

»What do we have to do with this?« Bella wanted to know.

Castiels eyes turned to Sam. My Sammy.

Bella stood. »What does Sam have to do with it?« She was ready to kill. I grabed her hand and pulled her back down I did't need my wife to be smited by god or something.

Sam appeared to have the same thoughts. He moved to Bella, sat down at her feet and put his head on her knees. Belles hand automatically went to Sammys hair.

»The demon Azazel started the process thirty years ago. We tried to stop it, but there were some angels that wanted the Apocalypse.« Castiel said. »The purge in heaven took more time than Michael expected. I came as soon as I could.«

»Why did you look at Sammy then.« Bella asked again. I noticed Sam beaming when Bella called him Sammy.

»He is the chosen vessel of Lucifer.« Sam recoiled from Bellas touch, she didn't take that well. She reached to him again. She shaked her head with a small smile when Sam looked at her.

Whatever he saw in her eyes it soothed him, because he curled up against her again.

»The devil needs a meat suit?« Dean tactfully asked.

»Lucifer is an archangel. There are rules. But for now he is safely locked in the cage.«

»So, if Lucifer isn't a problem what in the he….world is?« Bella stoped herself from saying another bad word infront of our two year old and an angel.

»In 1972 Azazel killed eight nuns in a chapel. The sacrifice enabled him to speak to Lucifer whose cage opened beneath the convent. Lucifer told Azazel that Lilith is needed to break seals that hold him captive in the Cage, and that Azazel needs to find a very special child.«

Bellas grip on Sam tightened. Her face was hard as steel.

»He intends to put all the special children together and make them fight each other. He forsees Sams victory. The Colt in your possesion also acts as a key for the Devils Gate in Wyoming. It is a door to Hell.«

Holy fuck!

»There are 66 seals. We are hoping to make it so none of them are broken.«

»I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is the first seal?« Bella wanted to know.

"The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell." Bella closed her eyes.

»And which one of my boys is the one?«

»The demons expect it to be John Winchester.« Sam buried his face in Bellas legs, I could see his sholders shaking. He was crying.

»Okey. You made my Sammy cry and you pissed me off something awful. So you will start talking now, or I'm going to try out our new pride and joy. They say the Colt can kill anything I'm about to test that theory.«

Dean snorted but he looked proud of Bella. Sam was also looking at Bella, he just found out how much Bella really loved him. She doesn't know them for long but my Belle thought of my boys like they were her boys. She loved them like she loved Charlie.

»Lucifer cannot rise. He does and Hell rises with him.«

»Yes. We fucking got that. Now how can we stop it?« Bella yelled at him. I didn't even had a chance to speak with the angel yet. Bella was in protective mother mode.

»We have to kill Azazel and hopefully Lilith before one of you sells a soul.«

»You want us to kill the first two demons.« It wasn't a question. »That's what they are, right? Lilith is the first demon. Ever.«

»How are we supposed to find them?« I wanted to know.

Bella looked at me gratefully, I put my arm aroud her touching Sams head with the same hand. Dean apearantly felt left out so he came to me and mimicked Sams position but on my side, Charlie fell asleep on my shoulder.

»And when we do find them how are we supposed to kill them.« Bella asked, her voice strained. She wanted to scream, but Charlie was sleeping. »Because if you and your angel friends haven't noticed we have one Colt, whitch we're not even sure of and _six fucking bullets_!«

»I told you Castiel that Isabella was very protective of her family.« Another man stepped in the living room.

Bobby, Sam and Dean were on their feet aiming at him. I wanted to stand up to but I had a toddler in my arms. And I had a good feeling it was another angel.

He put up his hands in a sign of peace. »I am Michael. I wish you no harm.«

»And why have you come?« My poor Belle sounded so exhausted.

»I came to give you a gift Isabella.« The fact that she didn't correct him how to call her shows me how very tired she was.

»Isn't Lucifer your brother? I would have thought you'd want to free him.« Bella pointed out. Ya, see. That's way I let her have this confrontation. She knows this stuff. She's a pro, like she's been doing it for yeas. She will lead us in to battle. She will lead us to victory.

»When father made you- humans, he wanted us to love you as he loves you. Lucifer didn't like that, he questioned that. So when he wanted to take over heaven father cast him out. He fell. I don't want to hurt my brother. But I can not let humans suffer because of him.«

Bella noded. »So, what's this gift you were talking about?« It was like she was talking to a guy next door not an archangel. Michael presented her with a knife, Bella took it in her hands. Then she laughed. »You want me to kill the most powerfull demons with a knife! You're kidding, right?«

»No.« Michael answered.

No what? No, he's not kidding? No, he doesn't want us to kill them? What? I was just about to ask when he continued.

»I wish for you to kill Azazel. I will take care of Lilith.«

Bella straightened. And took a deep breath and then another. Then she noded and stood up.

»Okey.« She said to Michael. »You go right on that. And when you do kill her thell her she fucked up when she messed with the Winchesters.« She looked toward us. »We can do this. We will do this. For our future, for our lives. I'll be damned if I let some asshole with a daddy complex wear one of my sons like a prom dress.«

Then she was gone.

We were dismised.

** Thank you for reading! **

**The info of Azazel comes from Supernatural Wiki.**

** I know John OC, but he's mine – I write him as I want him! **

**My Fanfiction is not working right, so I had to take this chapter down and reload it - hopefully it'll be better. If not I'm so very sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes! **

**You may review ;)**

* * *

**_ BPoV:**

There's something out there that's a threat to my familiy. Someone wants to hurt my child.

I don't know when I started to think of Dean and Sam as my children, but I truly did. I know some may say it's ridiculous thinking like that of them as Dean is only seven years younger than me and Sam eleven. But I loved them both, I truly did.

So I will burn down the world and all it's creatures before I let either of my boys get hurt.

»Lilith is the last seal. We have to kill her before the other seals are broken.« Michael pointed out.

Angels, wow! What's next aliens and faires?

»Then you should go.« I looked at him. He didn't move. »And kill her.« I added.

Michael noded. »I will leave Castiel here to help you.«

There was a sound of flapping wings and then he was gone.

I know I shouldn't talk to an angel like that and I was practically waiting for the bolt of lightning. But this seriously pissed me off!

»Bobby I want this on both floors of the house. At least two of them. Is it possible?« I pulled out a book and showed him the Devils traps.

»Sure, kid.« He grunted.

»John.« I sighed. This pained me to do. »We need to know for sure the Colt works. I need you to go out and find something to kill it with.«

John noded, put Charlie down and came over to kiss me.

»It's going to be fine.« He said. »See ya, boys.«

And he left.

»Don't be reckless.« I said to his back as he was leaving the house, he noded.

»Boys.« I looked at them.

Sam still looked lost, Dean looked a lot like me, like he wants to kill something.

»I think you should still go tomorrow.«

Sam jumped up. »What? Why?«

»Because you need some time out of the house and you need to put your mind elsewhere.« I told him.

»I agree.« Dean said. At least someone was on my side.

»Okey.« Sam surrendered.

The rest of the day we spent planing and researching. Sam spent the whole day close to me.

»Did you mean what you said to Michael?« He finally asked when we were alone.

I had an idea of what he wanted to know, but I needed him to clarify.

»I said a lot of things to Michael. "Frankly, I'm suprised I wasn't striked down yet.« I smiled.

Sam smiled to. »Yeah, I was afraid of that to. I mean the thing where you called me your son. Did you mean that?«

I touched his cheek. »Yes. I meant it. I know I don't know you for long Sam, but I do love you. I won't let anyone hurt you sweatie.«

He looked at me with these amazing puppy eyes and said »Thank you.« He kissed my cheek, stood and left.

I smiled looking at the direction he left in. Those eyes should be illegal.

* * *

I slept poorly.

Either it was because John was somewhere hunting down a monster to kill. Or it was because the boys were leaving in the morning. Or it was the whole fucking thing. I don't know but I couldn't sleep.

Castiel was already in the kitchen when I got up.

»Did you sleep well?« I asked him.

I might as well put an effort in getting along with the angels. Couldn't hurt. Plus they were trying to help.

»I don't sleep.« He stated.

Okey then. Never mind.

»But you do eat, don't you?«

»I do not need the substance.«

Sorry, I asked.

»There're my boys.« I said in relief when all three of them stepped in the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence between Castiel and I. Five more minutes and I would have told him to go home, to heaven. Or wherever, just not here.

I gave them kisses before sitting them down for breakfast. It was silent, tense so much different from our usual meals together.

»Are you packed?« I asked when there was nothing more to delay them with. I had to let them go, it was the right thing to do.

The boys noded. I gave a great big sigh.

»Take Castiel with you?« I tried. Not only would I be rid of him but the boys would be safer.

»Nah. You keep him.« Dean knew what I was doing if his smirk is any indication. »He will be more useful here.«

I hugged them to me and I didn't want to let go. They finaly teared themselves from me and drove off.

I watched after them until the dust from the car was long settled. I had this bad feeling I'll never see them again.

John came home the next day.

»It works!« He exclaimed. »It really works.«

He twirled me around where he found me, infront of the house playing with Charlie, Castiel standing beside us. He was all kinds of annoying. Always there, never saying anything.

I was being unfair, I knew. It's not like he intended to annoy me, he just didn't know how to act human. And to be truthful I was in a bad mood and lonely without John and the boys here. Neither Charlie, Bobby or Castiel talk much.

So now that John is back I finaly have someone to talk with.

»Really?« I asked John equally excited.

»Yeah. I shot a demon with it. There was this orange electricity and then it was dead.« He told me.

»The knife Michael gave you works the same way.« Castiel comented. This was the first time he spoke without being asked something.

Hope.

It bloomed in my chest and consumed me. We had a chance.

My boys, John and Bobby will survive this. I'll make sure of it.

»I heard from the boys this morning.« I told John as I was making dinner. »Dean made Sam go to a psychiatrist."

John snorted. "Why?"

"They were researching the asylum and the son of the doctor that died in it is the psychiatrist Sam went to. Dr. Ellicott was killed by his patiets in a riot. Dean says they have no idea who the angry spirit is, there were several bodies that were never recovered.« I explained.

I slept a little better tonight. When Sam and Dean left I moved Charlies crib back in my room. I didn't want him to be alone. I think it will take me some time before I'll be comfortable enough to leave him alone, especialy at night.

»The boys called.« John said to me after lunch. »They'll be back tomorrow. Probably in the evening."

I perked up. I can't wait to have them back with me where I can make sure they're safe.

I started making plans what to cook for them immediately. I'll have to go to the store tomorrow to pick up some stuff. I have to make Dean a pie and a fruit salad for Sam.

After dinner John put Charlie to bed then came back to the kitchen and grabed us a beer each. While I was elbows deep in water and detergent he turned on the small radio Bobby kept in the kitchen. A slow country song filled the room.

»Why don't you take a break?« He said with his hand to me, asking me to dance.

The charmer. We swayed in the kitchen for a while and when the songs changed we didn't stop.

We twirled slowly, my arms around his neck and my head reasting on his chest, listening to his hearbeat. He had one hand on the small of my back the other playing with my hair gently.

»I love you, you know that right?« When John noded I put my head back down. »I love you more than I ever thought possible.«

John sighed and kissed the top of my head. »I love you too, my Belle.«

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face. He pressed his lips to mine for a loving kiss.

We stayed like that for quite some time, just enjoying the time we had together. Charrishing it.

* * *

Shopping was never my favorite pastime it still wasn't but grocery shoppin is something I love to do.

I left Charlie home with John and Bobby after they promised me there will be no weird snake chasing or the like. Castiel left this morning saying he is needed somewhere else. I told him to go in peace, if I'll need him I'll call.

So I was all alone in my shopping extasy.

Slowly walking through the aisles, touching the vegetables, the fruit making sure everything was ripe just right. Frankly I was having the time of my life.

I was happy today.

The boys were coming back, John was with us, we are going to all be together again. And when we get rid of this threat we are going to be free.

I was so distracted by my happy thoughts I didn't notice nothing wrong as I paid for the groceries.

I never saw it coming.

One moment I was happy as a pig in shit and the next I had no control of my body.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing! Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes!**

**You may review ;)**

**Note: Let me just say right here I do NOT approve of violence! Especially where children can see! **

* * *

**JPoV:**

Belle was gone for a long time.

Too long. I wanted to go look for her, but I couldn't leave Charlie with Bobby.

Belle and I agreed that at least two people are to be with Charlie. He is a priority.

A car was coming down the driveway.

But when I checked to see if it's Bella I have to say no matter how bad it sounds I was disappointed. Sam and Dean were back.

On the bright side I can go search for her now. It was already dark, she's been gone for six hours.

I know how she gets when she's grocery shopping, but she's never been gone for this long.

Something is wrong.

After the holy water test I explained to the boys the situation. They agreed to watch Charlie and call me if Bella came home.

I checked my weapons and I turned to grab my jacket.

The door burst open with such force they cracked.

There she stood in all her glory. It was her, but it was not.

It was Bellas body yet I knew that was not her.

If anything the clothes were the first clue. She was wearing an incredibly tight shirt with a low cut. Her breast were almost spilling out of it. Then there was the skirt. In all the time we're together I saw Bella wear a dress once – at our wedding. This thing even made her wear heels!

Sky high heels on my wifes feet and stockings. Stockings! The ones that come to the thigh.

If that was my wife I'd be drooling. She was sexy as hell.

_ But that is not my wife_.

That is something wearing my wife, as she put it like a prom dress.

»Hello John.« She, no! It said in a sexy voice.

When I pushed Dean with Charlie behind me and took a step back it acted like it was hurt.

»Aw, baby. Don't you want me?« It pouted.

I was still moving backwards pushing Dean with me.

It smirked then Bellas eyes turned yellow. »She said you'd never fall for my act. So I thought; why act at all?«

It was doing things to my wifes body no one but me should see.

Bellas body was moving sensually toward us. Her hand went to her hair then slowly down her neck and then her breasts and massaged them.

»Jesus.« Dean said behind me. »I _so_ need to wash my brain out.«

I was fucking pissed.

Not only did it invade my wifes body but now it's violating her even more by putting her body on display before her children.

"What the fuck do you want?«

It ran a finger down my chest. »I want to play Johny.«

»Step away from him now!« I heard Sam say.

Where has he been. He disappeared when Bellas body apeared.

It laughed. »Sammy! Just who I wanted to see.«

It turned to him and started to walk to my son.

I didn't want to hurt Bella, but she'd never forgive me if I let her body hurt Sam in any way. Just before I could jump on it's back it turned and pinned me to the wall with a hand.

How in the fuck are we supposed to get out of this alive?

Dean was shielding Charlie from seeing anything in the room. He buried Charlies head in to his shoulder and kept it there with his hand.

»Dean, get out of here.« I whispered.

But it heard me. Dean only made a step to the door when it turned.

»Oh, no, no, no.« I wagged a finger in our direction, like we were naughty children. »You aren't going anywhere. I want all of my boys here.«

Bobby came out of nowhere and poured a bucket of what I 'm guessing was holy water on it.

Nothing happened.

It smiled cruelly. A kind of smile that looked wrong on my Belles face.

»Did you think something like that works on something like me?« It said.

Then it swung its hand in the air and Bobby flew through the room until he hit a wall where he collapsed. There was a thin line of blood runing down his face.

»I'm gonna kill you.« Sammy said.

»Oh, that would be a neat trick.« It smiled again. »This is fun. Your step mommy's here with me. She says 'hi' by the way.«

»Sam, Sammy…« It batted eyelashes at Sam. »You're going to be the only one to survive the night. I can't have you with a family.« It said, like it was obvious. »Why do you think mommy and Jess died; they were in the way. You are going to be my greatest accomplishment.«

I sucked in a breath. This has to be a nightmare.

»You know John.« It turned to me. »That demon you killed, the one in the ally. You know. The one you shot with your new toy.« It walked to Bobbys desk. »That was my son.«

Fuck.

I saw the way it moved, where it moved. It knew abot the devils traps. It knew where they were and it was avoiding them.

»So!« It clapped Bellas hands. »I'm gonna make mommy dearest tear your children here apart. She's gonna taste the iron in your blood.« It laughed evily.

I couldn't move.

Dean didn't dare put Charlie down, they were embracing tightly. Charlie knew something bad was happening. He was scared.

Hell, we all were.

It cocked its head. Smiled and then twirled its finger.

Sam screamed when he was pressed in the wall.

»Bella, please.« He pleaded. I don't know if that's gonna work.

It snorted. Guess I was right.

We had to do something.

It slowly started to choke Sam, or so I thought until he started to bleed from his mouth. It's causing him to bleed internally.

I saw with the corner of my eye Dean push Charlie to the corner. Charlie immediately sat down, turned towars the wall and covered his ears. So Dean planed something if he had Charlie do that. He slowly reached to the shelf where we put the Colt and took it out the box.

»Put it down, Dean.« It turned again. »We both know you won't shoot me.«

That may be true, but at least it stopped hurting Sam. He was starting to breathe again.

»I might, that's my little brother you're torturing.«

»Yes. But this is your step mother I'm wearing.« It smiled smugly. »The only mother figure you two have. Charlies mommy. And she really does love you all very much. It's disgusting!« It wrinkled Bellas nose.

»Maybe I'll let her live after this.« It sneered. »I can only amagine how she would suffer after she killed her family, all of her boys. In her mind even though she doesen't share your blood, you're still her sons.«

»You know Bella never really knew hate. She never hated anyone, ever.« It snorted. »Sure, she disliked people and she resented the vampires for leaving her defensles. But she felt it was her faul really, for trying to belong in a world she didn't.«

»She's not doing well with all the negative emotions that are runing through this body right now.« It laughed.

»But yet again, she feels like it's her fault. So, yeah. It think I'll let her live with the guilt. Just to see how long she lasts.« It turned to Sam again.

This time there was more blood.

»Mom. Mommy, don't let him hurt me. Please.« Sam choked out.

After what we heard how Bella feels about him and Dean I'm not suprised he tried that one. Sam loves her the same way.

Just for a second its hand shook, the eyes flickered brown. But it was too strong.

»Stop it!« Dean screamed.

»You kill me.« It glanced at Dean. »You kill mommy.«

»I know.« A shot rang out.

Dean shot it.

He shot it in the shoulder.

Everything was silent for a second and then Bellas body collapsed.

She looked at Dean and shook her head.

»It's still here Dean.« Bella said. » It' still alive. I can feel it inside me.«

I was finally able to move so I ran to her.

»No!« she screamed. »Shoot me! Straight to the heart, Dean! NOW!«

Dean was shaking his head.

Bella started to crawl to the center of the room. I wanted to help her, but everytime I came close she yelled at me to stop.

Once she was on the rug she turned on her back, laying down and catching her breath.

Smart girl. A devils trap was drawn under it.

I smiled, Sam got up. It was over.

Then she looked me in the eyes.

So much was said with that one look, so much love in those eyes.

With a speed I didn't know she had she reached under the rug and pulled out the knife Michael gave her.

»NO!« All three of us yelled together, but she already buried it inside her chest.

I fell on my knees beside her just as the orange electricity faded.

The demon was dead.

She smiled.

»No, no, no.« I pulled her to my chest. »Belle, please.«

But she was gone. A smile still on her face.

»NO!« Sam cried.

I saw Charlie peeking from behind his fingers crying quietly. How do I explain this to him. How will we survive this loss.

Bobby groaned and got up. I'm glad he was okey.

When he saw what was going on he pulled Charlie to him, rocking him gently.

»This is bullshit!« Dean exclaimed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing!**

** Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes!**

**You may review ;)**

* * *

** BPoV:**

»Hey Bells.« I whirled around and my yaw droped.

»Dad!« I ran to him. »How is this possible?« I asked him as we hugged.

He hasn't changed a bit. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans and hi still had that ridiculous mustache.

»I was meant to greet you.« Dad said.

It all came rushing back at once. Even though I was dead I became lightheaded, I needed to sit down.

I hurt Sam, I couldn't stop it. Dean had to shoot me. What happend to Bobby, did I kill him. And Charlie, he had to see all that.

Oh, god. What have I done.

How will John survive another wife dying on him? How will he raise another child alone? At least now they were free, they were safe. John had closure.

»I'm dead.« That hurt less than I thought it would.

I had no regrets. I am sorry the boys had to see the demon be inside me and me killing myself. But I'm not sorry I did it.

I didn't want to die, but given the choice I'd do it all over again.

My boys were alive and safe, that ment everything to me. All else will have to be healed through very good therapy.

»So, is this heaven?« I looked around. We were on a lake shore. It was beautifull.

»This is my heaven. You'll stay here for a while.« What. I don't get my own heaven? That's mean.

Then I remembered all the things my grandmother said when I was little.

She was a god fearing woman. She always said that suicide was a sin. 'Thou shalt not kill' she said. Killing yourself is the same, right?

»Are they sending me dowstairs?« I asked dad but he was confused, he had no idea what I was talking about. Guess I'm gonna have to spell it out. »To hell, dad. Am I going to hell?«

There was a bark of laughter behind me.

»You always were the one to think the worst of yourself.«

»Jake!« I ran and tackled him in a hug. »What are you doing here?« I asked still holding him to me.

»I came to see you, loca.« Jake smiled, the sunny smile I always loved to see on him. »I wasn't going to pass a chance to see you.«

We all sat on the grass. I was in the middle one of my hands in dads the other in Jakes hand.

»They're not sending you to hell Bells.« Dad continued where Jake came in. »You're going back.«

»Back where?« I was confused.

»Back home.« Dad smiled.

»How?« Is that normal? Am I going to be a ghost, cause I don't want to be. Or god forbit a zombie.

»The angels are so grateful for what you did, they're giving you and your family a second chance.« Jake answered.

Oh. That gave me pause, I was overjoyed I'm able to go back, but…

»But that's not fair!« I exclaimed. »What about you?«

Dad and Jake smiled. Dad kissed my head and mummbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Always thinking of others.'

»It was our time to go, Bells.« Jake said to me.

»How can you say that? You were seventeen!« I yelled.

No way it was Jakes time to die. It was my fault.

»You died because of me! You both did.« I said with my head down.

»We don't blame you, Bells. We never did.« Dad squeezed my hand. »Don't think I'm happy you hung out with vampires. I mean really what were you thinking?«

I didn't have an answer for that. I didn't know why either. So I shruged. »I don't know.« I admited in a small voice.

I was so ashamed of myself and my actions then.

»I know.« Dad sighed, pulled me to him and hugged me around the shoulder. »They have some vampire thing that draws humans in. The Cold ones are much more dangerous than the normal vampires.«

»I'm sorry.« After all these years I can finaly say it to them.

»Like the chief said, it wasn't your fault. I was doing my job, Bells. It was my job to protect the humans, to protect you.« Jake smiled.

»And I am your dad. I'd die for you a hundreds of times, just like you did for your kids.« He kissed my forehead and stood. »You two need to talk alone.«

I turned to Jake.

I know I could never love him like I love John. But I always regreted not loving Jake the way he wanted me to while he was alive.

»Jake…«

»Don't.« He cut me off. »Don't be sorry. I loved you, yes.«

A tear came from his eye. »But I could never love you the way your husband does.« He admited. »Even if I lived and we'd somehow end up together it wouldn't work out.«

That suprised me. Jake was always so convinced that we were soul mates. Even without the imprint the wolves had.

He saw the suprise on my face. He smiled.

»I know. Strange, coming from me. But I see the truth now. Death puts things in perspective.« When he saw me flinch he laughed.

»Not like that, loca. I just see things from up here.« Oh. I thought he saw I wasn't worth dying for when he did. He'd be right, but still.

»Stop thinking so low of yourself Isabella.« He berated. »You just saved the world! You are worth it!«

I smiled, I heard that before.

»I meant to say that I see you from here. I saw you meet John. It was magic, Bells.« He smiled lovingly. »It was an imprint, whithout being a wolf. You two are soul mates.«

»He's right.« Dad said from behind us.

»It's almost time.« He reached a hand to me to help me up. They drew me to a group hug.

Dad put a hand on my cheek and looked in my eyes.

»Kiss your sons for me. I'm proud of you Bells. Never forget how much I love you.«

I felt I was being pulled, I couldn't breathe.

Finally I got air back to my lungs. »I love you too, dad.«

I heard crying so I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was John. »My John.«

I tried to touch his face, but I didn't have the strength to move my arm. I felt comfortable in his embrace our boys around us.

With them I was home.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd actually kill her off?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing!**

**Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes!**

**You may review ;) **

**Note: Pople have been asking me why I didn't give Bella a tattoo or an amulet. If you remember back in seson1 Azazel possesed John and in seson2 a demon possesed Sam, they didn't know about tattoos until later. :) **

* * *

** JPoV:**

»This is bullshit!« Dean exclaimed. He was holding a crying Sam to him. »Don't we have angels? They put this in to her head! They're responsible for this!«

Even in my sea of pain I saw a a sliver of hope.

Sams head snapped up. »Michael! Castiel!« He yelled.

Immediately the sound of wings filled the room.

Michael smiled sadly when he saw Bella lying in my arms covered in blood.

»She fulfiled her destiny.« He said.

»But there must be something you can do. Please?« Sam asked the angel.

The archangel nodded. »I can. You deserve it.« He moved toward Bella and me.

My initial reaction was to hide Bella from him, I didn't want him touching her. As Michael pressed a hand on Bellas chest there was a blinding light. At first nothing happened then Bellas back arched and she took in a deep breath.

»I love you too, dad.« She said. That made no sense what so ever, but she was alive.

Sam and I were crying in reliefe, even Dean let out a sob of happines.

Bella opened her eyes and saw me. »My John.« She sighed.

Charlie heard her now he ripped himself from Bobby and ran over to us. »Mommy!« He screamed just before he landed on her tummy crying in her shirt.

»I can't feel anything.« Bella said and looked at Michael.

I froze. Will the horror ever stop.

Michael smiled. »It will pass. You were gone for a while.«

Oh, thank you God.

Bellas eyes turned on Sam that was still holding on to Dean for dear life. I could see on his face he blamed himself for all of this. It wasn't his fault.

»Sam.« she said. He didn't even look at her.

»I'm sorry.« he said quietly.

Bella smiled. »Sweetie, I think I should be the one saying that.«

Sam was so taken aback he looked at her.

»Come here.« Bella beckoned him. Just then Bellas hand twiched a little.

She was getting her feelings back and Charlie was finaly geting his hair petted by his mom. He loves that, getting his hair touched. I remember when that was the only way to make him fall asleep.

Sams inner dilemma was over, he moved to Bellas other side and took her hand.

Bella let out a sigh of contentment when Dean moved to sit down with Sam by her side. We were all together. One pile of Winchester.

I sat there on the floor of Bobbys living room with Bella lying in my arms, Charlie fell asleep on top of her and Sam and Dean sitting by her side for more then ten minutes.

»Someone should order something to eat, I'm starving.« Bella stated.

Then she tried to get up, but couldn't because of Charlie.

Dean snickered. »Poor kid. He's exausted.«

Sam nodded. »With everything he saw today, it's no wonder.«

»Yeah well you know what they say.« Bella said when Dean lifted Charlie off her.

We all looked at her. »What?«

»What doesn't kill you….« Bella let it hang in the air.

»Makes you stronger.« I concluded.

Bella shruged. »Or fucks you up mentally.« She stood. »We are so gonna need therapy.«

Dean snorted a laugh.

»I'm going to take a shower.« I panicked. I'm not ready to let her out of my sight. »John, it's just a shower. I feel disgusting.« She leaned to me and whispered. »And I so need to geto ut of these clothes.«

I nodded and put a hand to the small of her back and started to lead her to the bathroom.

»Boys, order us some food and watch your brother for a second. Bobby do you need a doctor?« I ask over my shoulder.

»I shall heal him. I will wait for you then we will talk.« Michael said.

Okey, then.

I sat on the bathroom floor while Bella showered.

I couldn't stay outside for fear of losing her and I couldn't join her in the shower because we had an angel in the house. An archangel at that.

I heard a sob tear itself from her chest, then another.

That took longer than I thought it would.

Frankly I was waiting for her to fall apart. So I did what every husband with a wife in pain would do. I crawled in the shower with her. I didn't even take my clothes of, I just opened the shower and gathered her in my arms. She cried her heart out, sobing and asking for forgivenes.

»Shhh…« I soothed, runing my hand down her hair. »It wasn't your fault baby.«

»I couldn't control it.« She sobed. »He was to strong. I let him hurt Sam.«

»No, Belle.« I rocked her like a baby.

It took me almost fourty minutes to calm her down but we are finaly dry and in the living room eating pizza.

After the very late dinner we each had a beer in hand and Charlie was back asleep when Michael spoke.

»Heaven will be forever grateful for your sacrifice. The humans will not know what you did for them, but we will.«

»What about Lilith?« I asked.

»As of this morning Lilith is no more.« Michael replied.

Sam and Dean clinked their beer bottles together.

»She was not expecting it. It was over before she knew it.« Michael said. »I assume that is why Azazel possesed you and tried to murder your family.«

"So, it's over?« Bella asked in hope.

»The apocalypse is averted.« Michael nodded.

Bella closed her eyes a hand pressed to her heart.

»We're free?« Sam asked.

Michael nodded. There was nothing but silence.

It was a bit overwhelming. What are we going to do now? What will I do? What will be my purpose in life?

But then I shook it off.

I was free! Free of the monster that almost took my will to live twenty years ago. Free from hiding my wife. Free from secrets. I was free to _live_.

I looked around the room. There was my wife, a man I loved as a brother and my three sons. I realized I am happy.

I finaly had everything I have ever wanted. I had my revenge and my family is together.

A hysterical laughter cut over the room, Bellas cheeks were wet with tears she was laughing so hard.

»Well, she's cracked.« Dean commented.

That was it we all fell apart laughing a confused angel siting quietly among us.

* * *

When Bella and I finaly reached the bedroom the crib with Charlie was gone – thank you Dean.

I kissed her sweet lips as soon as I kicked the door closed. I walked her backwards to the bed and laid her down.

For a second or two I just stood there drinking in her beauty.

As I covered my body with mine the thought that I almost lost her today struck. I kissed her again, my tongue instantly entering her mouth. Hands sliped down striping her shirt and finding her breasts constricted in a black lace bra.

I loved her underwear usually, right now it was an nuisance. I needed to feel her skin on mine.

The way electricty passed between us when I finaly relesed us from our clothes – it was maddening.

»John.« Bella sighed. I loved when she said my name like that.

I always gave in to her when she used that tone with me, it was like mind control. But not today.

Today we both needed to connect to eachother.

Slowly we re-explored our bodies.

I couldn't keep my hands off her. Her breasts, her long leg, her silky tighs.

I took her breast to my moth slowly circled her nipple with my tounge and reped the proces on the other breast, don't want it to feel left out. I kissed down to her tummy, swirled my tongue in her belly button and made her giggle softly.

Finaly I was where I wanted to be, between her legs.

I pressed a kiss to her mound and moaned. She smelled amazing. I licked a trail up her slit at first a few times then I pushed my fingers in her and sucked in her clit.

She came immediately after I bit down gently.

When I buried myself in to her tight heat I felt at home.

»I love you.« I told her as I waited for her to adjust.

She kissed me so I took it as a sight to start moving.

»I love you too.« She moaned and wraped her legs around me. We moved slowly together.

Hell, I almost didn't care if I ever came or not as long as this doesn't stop. But Bella being Bella started to demand more.

»Harder, John. More!« So, I gave her what she wanted, like I always do.

She was tight and wet around me, when she ran her nails down my back and grabed my ass I had to bite my lip to stop myself from coming.

I circled my thumb around her clit. »Come with me, baby.«

She crashed her lips to mine and her wraped her fingers in my hair.

Her back arched as she relesed my lips and tightened on my dick. My name escaped her lips at the same time I moaned out.

»Belle.« I didn't want to move but I didn't want to crush my Belle. So I laid beside her and gathered her on my chest, running my hand down the lenght of her beautiful body.

We fell asleep peacefuly, we were finaly free.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**It was incredibly hard to write a lemon in a mans PoV. BLAH! Tell me how I did.**


	20. epiloge

**I own nothing!**

**Please try to remember that english is not my first language so forgive me my mistakes!**

** You may review ;)**

* * *

**ChuckPoV:**

**TWO YEARS LATER!**

A small boy aged four and a half ran with his dog Sparky to the garage that connected theirs and his big brothers home. The garage that was now the work place of John and Dean Winchester.

After the exitment for avoiding the apocolypse settled, John decided to retire from hunting and open an autoshop. He and Bella sold the house and Caffe in Oklahoma and moved down the road to Bobbys.

Dean too decided that he would rather work with his father than travel the country with no destination in sight. So he bought the plot nex to theirs and connected their houses with the garage.

Both men were proud the day they put up the business sighn 'The Winchester auto repair'.

The family business became the family hobby. The men still hunted but close to home.

A year or so ago Dean reconnected to a former girlfriend Lisa. After saving her and her son Ben from changelings (acording to lore they steal the child and mimic it, then they feed from the childs mother) Lisa didn't want to stay in her old home. Dean offered his home until they found a new one. They never left.

In fact Dean plans to propose tonight.

Sam with a little encouragement from Bella returned to Stanford to become a lawyer. Her argument was that with the family hobby it's only a matter of time before they need one.

So that brings us back to today.

There is a family gathering in the Winchester house, everyone will be there. Even Sam and his girlfriend that was just told the family secret.

»Dee! Mommy says you need to hurry up.« Charlie told his brother, Sparky enthusiastically climbed under the car where Dean currently was. »Sammy's gonna be home soon!«

»Son of a bitch!« Dean exclaimed as he hit his head when a wet cold dog nose pressed on his bare arm. »Crazy dog.«

He climed from under the car and wiped his hands on a rag that hung from his waist.

As he was washing his hands he looked at his baby brother in thought. Charlie grew so much, his speach was much clearer now than when he met him, but he still called him Dee. He had dads eyes and he knew how to use them. Just like Sam at Charlies age he pefected the puppydog eyes.

He had everyone wraped around his little finger.

After a month or two of listening to Charlies begging Sam finaly folded and bought him a puppy. Bella was _not_ amused. But she got used to Sparky as Charlie named the puppy and now she says she'd never let him go.

Dean lifted the small boy on his shoulder and carried im like a fireman out the garage the dog circling his feet.

Their fathers car was already parking on the driweway.

»Sammy!« Both Charlie and Dean yelled together.

Sam exited the car with a big smile on his face, his father waved him off as he helped Sams girlfriend out of the car. He ran to his brothers and embraced them, he hasn't seen them in a few months.

Until recently his girlfriend didn't know about the monsters that went Bump in the night, so he always came home alone and rearly.

They were talking a mile a minute Sparky barking in joy at their feet when he saw her. The woman he loved like a mother, since he never knew his own. A woman who sacrificed her own life so he and his brothers could live happily.

»Mom.« He said as he walked to her and carefully huged her, her huge belly in the way.

Bella reached up to his face with her hands as he released her. She pulled his head down to her level and kissed his forehead.

After the Azazel incident Sam called her mom, Dean never did. Bella hadn't minded either way, she loved them both the same.

»I've missed you.« She told him with tears in her eyes.

Sam nodded. As his girlfriend joined them he turned to her.

»Val, these are my brothers. Dean and Charlie.« He introduced them first. Dean smiled at her and Charlie waved.

»And this.« He turned his girlfriend to Bella. »Is my mom, Bella. Mom this is my Valerie.«

»It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester.« She was a beautifull girl. With long brown hair and green eyes (I imagined her as Lauren Cohan) Bella saw how nervous Valerie was, so she smiled and wraped an arm around her.

»Lovely to meet you too. And please call me Bella.« They walked up the poarch, Bella had every intention to walk Val inide the house but she didn't count on John stopping her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

»Why don't you two get a room.« Dean grumbled when he joined Val where she was standing awkwardly, he escorted her in. »Don't mind them. They still act as if they got married yesterday.«

»That's Ben.« He pointed to the boy in the living room. »And his X-Box. He doesn't notice things around him when he plays that thing, so you'll meet him later.« He looked back over his sholder to see Sam carrying bags behind them. »How's it going?« He asked Sam. »It looks like you're having trouble.«

»Shut up.« Sam narrowed his eyes. »Val was nervous about meeting mom and dad so she packed her whole closet.«

Val blushed. »I didn't think they'd be this nice.« She looked down to her feet. »The last parents I met didn't like me, especialy the mother.«

»Yeah, well that won't be Bella.« Lisa said.

She heard what they were talking about and came out of the kitchen. »She already loves you. You made Sam happy.«

She walked to them and shook Vals hand. »I'm Lisa.«

»Hi, I'm Val.«

Lisa laughed. »You can calm down now. Everyone's gonna love you.«

Just then John with a giggling Bella beside him walked in the sun room where every one was.

»Why are you standing here?« Bella asked. »Sammy you take the bags to your room, Lisa please get Val something to drink and Dean for the love of god, go clean up.« He was straight from the work shop, greasy and in torn and dirty clothes.

Val decided to join Lisa in the kitchen when John pulled Bella to his lap. She was suprised they were acting like this, almost like teenagers.

»Don't mind them.« Lisa said when she saw Vals face. »They're always like that. You'll never find a couple more in love.«

»That's nice.« Val said a little wistful. »My parents divorced when I was three, they still can't be in the same room.«

Lisa nodded, she knew how that felt. »Well, in the Winchester household love is never absent.«

Now. Lisa knew it wasn't always like that. Dean told her how he and Sam were raised, she was happy they changed ways. Who knows how it would all turn out if it weren't for Bella. Not just for Deans and her relationship, but the whole world.

Bobby walked through the kitchen, took a beer from the fridge and walked away. Acting as if he didn't notice the two women in it.

»That's Bobby.« Lisa explained. »He's not trying to be rude, he's just being him.«

Val smiled and nodded. »Sam told me about him. An honorary uncle?«

»Yeah, that'd be him.« Sam was already in the sun room when Lisa and Val rejoined them.

Ben and Charlie were playing games in the living room and Dean was at his house having a shower. They were talking about Sams school and his plans after graduation.

Sam decided to wait for Val to finish school before moving back, Val agreed wholeheartedly, especialy now when she met the family. She loved how close and connected they were.

When Dean came back they moved to the dining area.

* * *

The women just brought everything to the table when Bella suddenly stoped and gritted her teeth.

She took in a sharp breath and let out a long »Fuuuuuuck.«

Everyone looked at her, she normaly tried not to cuss in front of the children.

»Belle?« John asked. »Is it time?«

Bella nodded.

»What! Now?« Dean exclaimed. »But what about diner?«

Sam slapped him on the back of the head. »She's in labor, you ass!«

Bella got her breath back. »I'm so sorry, Dean.«

»We'll take some food with us. It's not a big deal, Dean.« Sam tried to calm Dean down.

»No, you don't understand! I wanted to propose…« Dean trailed of.

He didn't mean to say it, it just sliped. He looked in panic to Lisa, she was holdig a hand to her chest tears in her eyes, Ben was jumping up and down beside her.

»Yes!« She yelled before she threw her self in to Deans arms.

»I'm sorry, it's supposed to be romantic and all that shit, but…« He was cut off with Lisas lips on his.

»This is all _so_ nice, but my wife is in pain here.« John snapped.

They all turned to see Bella hunched over holding the table for support her eyes closed in pain.

»Someone get me to the fucking hospital.« Bella grunted. »Now!« She screamed when nobody moved.

»I'll get her bag!« Lisa said and ran from the room.

»I'll drive you.« Dean said »Come on.«

He went to Bellas other side, he and John helped Bella out.

»We'll bring the kids and Lisa!« Sam yelled after them.

* * *

They have been in the hospital for an hour and a half before Bella was sent to the delivery room.

As she was getting ready to push John was encouraging her to breathe. The baby was crowning and Bella was tired and cranky. John was trying to help but all he did was annoy the living hell out of her.

»You, can do it baby.« He was like her own personal cheerleader.

She loved him, she really did. But right now she wanted to smack the life out of him.

»John, shut the fuck up!«

The rest of the family heard as they were sitting in front of the room.

Dean looked to Lisa. »Does it really hurt that much?«

Lisa nodded. »More. Especialy since Bella's having a natural birth.«

»What does that mean.« Dean wanted to know. »What kind of birth isn't natural?«

Lisa smiled at him. »They're all natural, but I meant Bella isn't having any drugs.«

Deans eyes grew wide.

They heard a mighty scream almost like a warriors battle cry then a second of silence and then a baby crying.

The nurse put a clean baby girl in Johns arms, Bella napping in the bed next to the chair he was sitting in.

She did well and she was tired, she deserved a rest.

John looked in the eyes of his newborn daughter and smiled. They were the same color as her mothers, she had a small button nose and pouty lips. She was beautiful just like her mother.

»What are we going to name her?« Bella woke without him noticing, he was lost in his baby girl.

»I was thinking Michelle.« John answered. »You know after Michael.«

Bella nodded, it seemed fiting to name the baby after the archangel that brought her back to life, the angel that ordered to save her when she was eighteen.

The nurse escorted the rest of the family in the room, she wasn't happy about their number but she let it be for as long as they don't make too much noise.

»Boys, meet your sister. Michelle.« John said.

They all cramped arond John and admired the new addition.

A girl in the Winchester family was not a common occurrence.

»I feel sorry for the boy who'll date her.« Lisa said, Val nodded. With three protective brothers and a father it'll be hard.

»She won't date.« Dean and Sam said together.

John finished the tought. »Ever.«

The two angels that watched over them all for all their lives smiled, they will continue to guard them but their job was done for now; the Winchesters were happy and the world was safe.

They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

** There we go people! The end. Maybe we'll read each other again, maybe not - depends on inspiration!  
**

**I know Bobby was more in the background and Castiel wasn't a real part of the story either. But my priority was making the Winchesters (especially John) happy. **

**Why John you ask. Well, it's because I came acros the happy Dean story and happy Sam, I read everyone happy but John. He was young when Mary died, he should be able to move on yet he didn't – it made me sad. **

**I would hate if my husbad ended up like that. So I gave him his own happy ending. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
